Natsumi Dragneel
by HYPERASSGIRL5
Summary: This story will follow the whole series but with Natsu as a girl. What would it be like if she was a girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore... A neutral country of 17 million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there everyday. It is an integral part of people's lives._

_And there are those who use magic as an occupation. Those people are reffered to as mages. Them gets belong to various guilds and perform various jobs and commissions. _

_There are a large number of guilds within the country. And in a certain city there lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born...or rather, will continue to be born long into the future..._

_And that name is: Fairy Tail!_

* * *

On the port town of Hargeon, an employee of the train station stood over a girl who was lying down on the floor as though she was a dead body.

"Um, m'am?"

"Natsumi, we're here! Hargeon!" A blue cat with a green and small back pack exclaimed towards the girl. "Get up! Get up!"

A pink-haired girl with bags on her back groaned where she laid on the ground.

"Is she oaky?"

"Aye!" The cat turned to the employee. "She always gets like this."

"I can't handle it." The girl lifted her face to reveal her dizzy brown eyes and pale face. "I'll never take the train again..." She covered her mouth as the urge to barf came over her.

"If the info is correct, 'Salamander' should be in this town." The cat stepped off the train. "Let's go."

The girl found some straight in her legs and stood up only to wobble and lean against the wall with her head stuck out from a window. "L-Let me rest a bit..."

The cat heard a loud noise before the train jerked and speed off with the girl on.

"Save me!" She screamed out.

"It departed." The cat stated as he saw the train leave with his friend.

* * *

"What? There's only one magic store in this entire town!?"

A blonde and busty girl with big brown eyes slammed her hands on top of the store's counter in surprise.

"Yes. This town lives off the fishing business instead of magic." The friendly old store owner said from the other side of the counter. "Not even a tenth of these people use magic, so this store specializes in selling to traveling mages."

"I guess this was a total bust, then?" She sighed.

"Now, now, don't say that. Please, have a look." He took out a magical item shaped like a box to show her. "Girls just love this ColorS magic. You can switch the color of your clothes to whatever you fell like that day!" He demonstrated by changing the color of his clothes several times.

The girl looked around the store not really paying attention to the store owner. "I'm searching for some powerful gate keys."

"Gates, huh? Those are rare..." He smirked before he took out a box and opened it, reveling a silver key.

"This is the white puppy, White Doggy!" The girl stared at it in excitement.

"That one's not powerful at all."

"So what? I was looking for it..." She smiled devilishly. "How much?"

"20,000 jewel."

"How much might it be again?" She asked in a sweeter tone.

"Like I said, 20,000 jewel."

The girl sat on top of the counter and raised her leg making her blue skirt ride up a bit. "Come on, how much is it, _really_ , you wonderful old man..." She winked at him and gave a cute smile.

A few minutes later, the same girl stomped through the busy streets of the town with a scowl on her face.

"He only knocked off 1,000 jewel? So my looks are only worth a 1,000 jewel?" She balled her fist. "That's nothing! It pisses me off... If that's all I can realistically get, then..." She stopped ranting when she heard the screams of joy of many girls. She turned to her left and saw a huge crowd of girls screaming and giggling at someone in the middle.

"You said that a famous wizard has come to town!?" A nearby girl asked her friend as they ran to join the large crowd.

"It's Salamander-sama!" Her friend excel maid as she followed her.

"Salamander?" The blonde girl clapped her hands together. "The one they say can fire magic you can't buy in stores? He's in _this_ town?"

* * *

"Damn, I ended up taking the train again."

The pink-haired girl huffed as she dragged her feet across the floor with a scowl on her face.

The girl had waits-length, wild, pink hair, smooth skin, perfect curves, petite yet strong body and full, well-developed breast. She wore bandages over her breasts, a sleeveless gold trimmed black waistcoat-showing off her her toned stomach- white knee-length trousers, open-toed black sandals and a white scale-like muffler around her neck.

Despite her feminine body and looks, she dressed more like a tomboy than anything.

"And you're no good in riding things, Natsumi." The cat stated.

"Not to mention I'm starving..." Natsumi's stomach growled.

"And we don't have any money."

"Say, Happy... This 'Salamander' is Igneel, right?"

"Yeah! I doubt a fire dragon would be anything but Igneel, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

They stopped in their tracks when they heard the name 'Salamander' being shouted in the middle of a huge crowd full of women.

Natsumi and Happy shared at stare. "Salamander!" They said in unison.

Natsumi was filled with energy. She smiled brightly with flushed cheeks as she began to run over to the crowd. "See? Talk about somebody, and they show up!"

"Aye!"

In the center of the crowd, a man with blue-purple hair, black eyes and good looks was winking and smirking towards all the women, occasionally posing and flashing a charming smile.

"Lovely!" All the women swooned over him. They complemented him as hearts pooped out of their eyes. "Cool!"

The blonde girl from before stood within the crowd with flushed cheeks and her mouth wide open. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. _Why is my heart beating this fats?_She asked herself as her heart raced all of the sudden. _Hey, what's gotten into me?_

"Captivated, aren't you?" The man chuckled. He turned his gaze towards the blonde girl.

_He looked at me!_ Her hands went to her chest. _Am I excited because he's a famous mage?_ The girl could feel herself fall for him more as though she was under some unexplainable spell. _Could it be? Is he the one..._

Natsumi pushed through the crowd. "Igneel!" She jumped in between the blonde girl and the man with an excited look on her face.

The girl's sudden 'connection' to the man was broken with the interruption. Her eyes widened in realization.

Natsumi frowned and slouched her shoulders when she realized he wasn't who she was looking for. "Who the heck are you?"

The man froze in shock before he recovered and smirked. "If I said Salamander, would that ring a bell?" Before he noticed it she was already gone and walking away. She's already gone!" He exclaimed in shock. Not girl has ever walked out on him like that!"

"How rude of you!"

"Yeah! Salamander-sama is a famous mage!"

"Apologize to him!"

Many girls glared at yelled at Natsumi.

"What's wrong with you people?" Natsumi stopped and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Now, now... Just leave it at that." The man said with a kind smile."It's not like she meant any harm by it.

"He's so kind." They all swooned while the blonde girl just glared at him from a distance.

The man singed his autograph on a paper and offered it to Natsumi. "Here is my autograph. Feel free to show it off to your friends, little lady."

"No thanks."

That was it.

Suddenly Natsumi was lifted on the air and thrown against a wall near trash cans by the angry mob of women.

"I guess we got the wrong person." Happy walked over to her as she rubbed the bump on her head.

"Now then, I have some business at the next port, so if you'll excuse me..."

"What? You're leaving already?" The girls whined.

"Red Carpet!" The man snapped his fingers and purple flames lifted him up into the air. "I'm a having a party at Mu ship this evening! Everyone, please attend!" He flew off in a flash.

Natsumi raised an eyebrow. "Who was that guy?"

"What a scumbag." The blonde girl walked towards Natsumi. "Thanks a lot." She smiled.

"Huh?"

* * *

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you!"

Lucy introduced herself as she sat across from Natsumi and Happy on the table in the restaurant she was greeting them.

"Aye!"

Natsumi pigged out on the various drinks and foods she ordered. Not caring about manner or ladylike eating, she ate hungrily like a starving animal.

Lucy had never meet a girl that eats so strangely before. "Natsumi and Happy, was it?"

"You're really nice!" Natsumi said with barbecue sauce trailing down her mouth.

"Thanks, sure... Just take your time and..." She laughed nervously. "I've never meet a girl like you before..." She said the last part to herself. _And there goes the thousand jewel I saved with my looks..._ "See, that Salamander guy was using a Charm spell, at type of hypnosis spell. That kind of magic can make people attracted to you, but it's sale was banned years ago." Lucy scowled. "He'd ho that far just to be popular? What a creepy jerk." She smiled at Natsumi. "But thanks to you barging in the Charm was lifted, so this is my way of saying thanks."

"I see." Natsumi took a large bite out of a raw tomato.

"I know I don't seem like much, but I'm actually a mage myself." She stated with pride. "I haven't joined a guild yet, though."

Natsumi listened as she swallowed apples whole.

"Oh yeah, guilds are places where mages gather to share information and take on jobs." Lucy explained thinking that they probably don't know about guilds. "You can't be said to be a full-fledged mage unless you've joined a guild. But, but... There are guilds all over the world, and it's really difficult to get into popular ones, see!" She pouted in worry. She stared off into space. "The one I want to get into, see, has like a ton of amazing mages, and... Oh, what am I to do? I want to join in, but I bet it's really tough..."

"Uh..."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just babbling on about the world of mages and stuff...This is all gibberish to you, isn't it?" She smiled and waved her hand up and down. "But I'm totally going to join that guild." He weighted her head on her hands. "I bet that I can get a bunch of big jobs with them."

"Y-You think?"

"You sure talk a lot." Happy sighed glad that she finally stopped blabbering.

Lucy ignored that. "Weren't you guys searching for someone?"

"Aye! Igneel!"

Natsumi took a bite of a whole pizza. The hot cheese ran down from her mouth. "I'd heard that a salamander had come to this town, so it's good we checked it out. But I guess it was someone else." She frowned. She finished swallowing the rest of the pizza.

"He didn't look like a salamander."

"They're fire dragons so I really though it would be Igneel." She talked with a mouth full of pizza.

"What kind of human looks like a fire dragon?" Lucy sweat drop.

"He's not a human." Natsumi swallowed hard. "Igneel's an actual dragon."

"Aye! He's a real dragon."

"Eh!? Something like that wouldn't be in the middle of a town!"

They were about to say something but were left with their mouth's open as they suddenly realized that.

"You just realized this, _now!?"_ Lucy took a deep breath before calming down. She took out money from her purse and laid it on the table. "Anyway, I have to get going, so take your time." She walked over to the exit to be given a thank you from an employee.

"Than. You for coming. Please, come back again." She looked behind her and her mouth hung open.

Lucy was afraid to look back, but she did.

Natsumi and Happy were kneeling on the floor with their heads touching the floor.

"Thank you for your kindness!"

"Kindness!"

"Stop it already! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's fine, okay? You saved me back there, so were even now, okay?" She tried to get attention away from them.

"But we weren't trying to save you or anything..." Natsumi frowned.

"Aye. No payment needed." Happy pouted.

An idea came into Natsumi's head. "That's it!" She took out her autograph from Salamander and offered it to Lucy. "You can have this."

"Who'd want that!?"

* * *

Lucy was finally able to to find a quite spot on the town by the park to read her favorite magazine. Sorcerer.

She read on about her favorite article of this week's issue. An article of the amazing guild, Fairy Tail.

"Oh my, Fairy Tail's causing trouble again? The Deven thieves wiped out along with seven residences..." She read out loud. She giggled. "Man, they just go overboard!" She flipped the next page and saw two large photos of Mirajane in a bikini modeling. "Oh, a photo spread of Mirajane! But how dies one exactly join Fairy Tail? I wonder if they have an interview or something."

She closed the magazine and started into space again. "The mage's guild, Fairy Tail... They are just the coolest!"

"So you want to join Fairy Tail?" A smooth voice said behind her.

"S-Salamander!" Lucy jumped when he popped out from a bush.

"I was looking for you. I wanted to invite you personally to the party on my ship." He smirked.

"Your Charm won't work on me!" She pointed a finger at him and glared. "That magic's weak point is awareness! It doesn't work on people who know it's being used!"

"As I thought." He chuckled. "I realized the moment I saw you that you were a mage. No matter. As long as you come to the party."

She crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "There's no way I'd go! Not a party thrown by a scumbag like you!"

"I'm a scumbag?"

"You'd go so far as to use Charm to be popular." She glared at him.

"It's part of the ceremony, see." He winked at her. "I just wanted the party to have a celebrity as a host, see..."

"I can't believe a famous mage is such an idiot." Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, yes?"

Lucy immediately got interested.

"Haven't you heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?" He smirked.

"I have! You're one of Fairy Tail's mages!?"

"That's right. If you want to join, I'll put a word in with the Guild Master."

Lucy's widened. "The party sounds like it'll be wonderful, doesn't it?" She pretended to be excited.

"You're easy to figure out, you know that?" He sighed.

"Hey, do you really think I can get into Fairy Tail?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Of course. But in return, keep quite about the Charm, okay?"

"Sure thing!" She saluted.

"We shall meet again at the party, then!" He snapped his fingers and flames carried him away.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"What a meal!"

Natsumi leaned against a wall as she looked up at the night sky.

"Aye!" Happy looked out into the distance of the docks and saw a large ship with lit lights. "Oh yeah... Is that the ship Salamander's party is at?"

Natsumi looked at it and held back the urge to barf. "Gonna hurl..." Her face turned green.

"Stop getting queasy just from thinking about it."

"Look at that! That's Salamander-sama's ship!" A girl pointed out to the ship for her friend. They stood a few feet away from Natsumi and Happy admiring the large lit ship.

"I wish I had gone!" Her companion whined.

"He's the famous Fairy Tail mage that came to town!"

Natsumi narrowed her eyes. "Fairy Tail?" She gritted her teeth and looked at the ship. She immediately felt sick and covered her mouth. She slide down against the wall and glared at the floor. "Fairy Tail..."

* * *

"Lucy-wuce, was it? Welcome."

"Tahnks..." Lucy sat across from Salamander in a private room.

He served them some wine and smirked. "Let's start off with a toast." He snapped his fingers and suddenly droplets of the wine floated out off the cup and into the air. "Now, open wide, and savor the fruit flavored jeans as they enter your mouth..."

Lucy closed her eyes in annoyance. How flirtatious can one man be? _I've got to deal with it! Gotta hang in there!_ She told herself as the droplets neared her mouth. Her eyes opened and narrowed. She stood up and swiped them away. "What's the meaning of this? That's magic not knock people out, Sleep."

Salamander chuckled and smirked wider. "You're pretty sharp."

"Don't get any ideas." She glared at him. "I want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intention of being your woman."

"What a handful you are, girly!"

Lucy jumped when all the curtains in the room were pulled back. She gasped when she saw several large men carrying all the girls on the ship unconscious. "What the heck is is?"

"Welcome to my ship. Please be good until we reach Bosco, missy!"

"Bosco!? What about Fairy Tail!?"

"Give it up! You're our merchandise now."

"That's..." She flinched when two large men grabbed her arms. "Let me go!" She struggled but they were too strong for her.

"You thought this out well, Slamander-san. When girls are influenced by Charm, they will fawn to become our merchandise." One of the men cackled.

"Though it seems that Charm doesn't worn on this one. We will just have to discipline her a bit." Another one stared at Lucy's body and laughed.

_N-No... This can't be!_ Tears formed in Lucy's eyes. _What is he!? How can someone do something like this!?_

Salamander moved his hand up Lucy's leg and grabbed her keys that were strapped against her thigh. "So you're a Stellar Spirit mage?" He looked at the keys with little interest. "Only contracted mages can use this magic. So I have very little interest in these keys." He threw them out the window and into the ocean.

_So this a mage of Fairy Tail!?_ Lucy gritted her teeth and glared at him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Salamander snapped his fingers and a hot brand appeared in his hand. "Let me brand you a slave first. It'll be a little hot but please bare with it."

_Abusing magic. Cheating on people. Performing slavery!_ "You are the worst mage ever!" Lucy screamed as he neared her with the brand.

Before it touched her skin, someone crashed in from the roof with a ball of flames surrounding them.

Natsumi landed on her feet and glared at Salamander.

"The bitch from earlier!" Salamander hissed at her.

From the commotion Lucy was able to escape her captors. "Natsumi!?"

Natsumi fell on her knees and her skin turned green as swirls surrounded her eyes. "No... I can't take it..." She groaned.

"What!? That's so lame!" Lucy's mouth hung open and her eyes were like dinner plates.

"Lucy!"

Lucy looked up and saw Happy flying above her. "Happy!"

"Lucy, what are you doing?"

"I-I was fooled. He said he let me join Fairy Tail... Wait, did you have wings before?"

"We'll talk about that later!" He flew down and grabbed her with his tail. "Let's get out of here!" He hoisted her up and out of the ship.

"W-Wait! What are we going to do with Natsumi?"

"I can't carry two people at a time."

"Oh dear..."

"I'm not letting get away!" Salamander shouted as he prepared to shoot fire magic at them.

Happy barely dodged it. He flew higher up, but they started to fire guns at them. "Lucy, listen."

"What is it at a time like this!?" She covered her face from the bullets.

"My transformation affect has worn off." He informed her as his wings disappeared.

"Shitty cat!" She screamed as she plunged into the ocean. Her body sunk deeper into the water. _I can't believe Fairy Tail is like that! No, I have to rescue those oh her girls first._ She swam around searching for her keys. _There they are!_ She celebrated mentally when she found them.

Meanwhile, Natsumi was huffing and panting as she leaned against a wall. "Fairy..."

"Huh?" Salamander turned to her.

"...Tail...you..." She glared daggers at him.

Lucy popped her head out from the water and took a specific golden key on her hand. "Here I come!" She dipped the tip of the key in the water. "Open the door to the Treasure Vase Palace! Aquarius!"

A mermaid popped out of the water carrying a blue and big vase.

"Wow!" Happy stared at the mermaid in awe.

"I'm a Stellar Spirit mage. I can use the keys of the gates to summon several stellar spirits from another world." She bragged. "Now, Aquarius! Use your power to send that shop back to the coast!"

"Tch."

"Did you just say 'Tch'!?"

"What a noisy kid you are." Aquarius scowled. "Let me tell you something. If you ever drop the keys again, I'll kill you!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Aquarius raised her vase up high and water came out of it making giant waves that flushed away the ship and Lucy as well.

"Don't flush me along!" Lucy shouted as the waves carried her away violently.

The ship jerked to a stop as it stormed to the coast.

"What the hell happened!?" Salamander leaned against a wall as several of his men were on the floor dizzy from all the shaking.

"It stopped... The rocking stopped..." Natsumi said as she took a deep breath and stood up.

Lucy ended up on the deck of the ship. "What were you thinking!? How could you flush me along, too!?" She yelled at Aquarius.

"My bad... I flushed the ship away, too." She pretended to care. "Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a trip for a week with my boyfriend. With my boyfriend." She repeated before fading away.

"No need to repeat!" Lucy glared at her retreating form. "She's so selfish!"

"You guys don't get along, huh?" Happy asked.

"But I did it!" Lucy smiled. "Once the military hears about this and arrives the scene, the girls will be saved! I'm such a nice person!"

"Ack! We forgot Natsumi inside!" Happy ran off to find Natsumi. Lucy followed behind him.

They found the room that they last saw her and barged in.

"Natsumi, are you all right!?" Lucy asked. She froze and began to tremble when she saw a scary looking Natsumi give death glares at Salamander.

"Bitch... Don't you know it's rude to get on some bodies ship when you're not invited?" Salamander said. He took a good look at Natsumi and smirked. "You're pretty hot for a bitch. I think I'll take you to be my personal slave." He turned to two men behind him. "Catch her for me, boys."

"Yes, sir!" They ran towards her.

"Oh no! Leave it up to me!" Lucy was about to grab another key but Happy stopped her.

"Don't worry. I forgot to tell you, but Natsumi is a mage, too."

"R-Really!?"

"Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?" Natsumi asked.

"What about it?" He smirked.

"Let me take a good look at your face." She scented his face for a few seconds before her glare intensified. She grabbed both heads of the men that neared her and bumped them together hard enough to knock them out. "I'm Natsumi from Fairy Tail! I've never seen you before!"

"What!?"

"Fairy Tail!? Natsumi is a mage from Fairy Tail!?" Lucy's eyes pooped out.

"This is bad, Bora-san. She's the real deal." A man noticed the red Fairy Tail tattoo on Natsumi's bicep.

"Don't call me that name." Bora shouted at him.

"Bora. Bora of the province. I've heard of his name." Happy said. "He was banned from a guild years ago for using forbidden magic and stealing." He informed.

"I don't care if you're a bastard or a good person. But I will never forgive you for using out name!" Natsumi growled at him.

"Whatever! You're just a noisy bitch!" Bora shot a huge fire ball at her consuming her entire body.

Happy shielded Lucy from the heat of the fleas with his small wings.

"Natsumi!" Lucy gasped.

"Awful." Natsumi's voice came from the flames.

They saw her figure in the flames eating something.

"Are you really a fire mage? Your flames taste awful."

People trembled and backed away a s they saw her swallow all the flames.

Bora and Lucy's jaws hit the floor.

"Thank you for the food." Natsumi finished swallowing the flames without even a scratch on her.

"W-What is she!?"

"Fire! Did she just eat fire!"

"I've never seen such magic!"

People panicked and stared at her in disbelief.

"Flames won't work on Natsumi." Happy grinned.

"Now that I've eaten I can feel my power." Natsumi positioned herself in a fighting stance. "Here I go!" She tilted her head up, her chest began to swell up and her cheeks puffed up.

"Can... She be... Bora-san, I've seen her before!"

"Huh!?"

"Rosy hair and scale-like scarf! She's the real-"

Natsumi positioned her hands like a tube against her mouth and released a ton of fire from her mouth. Her flames consumed and burned everything.

"Salamander..." Lucy couldn't keep her eyes away from Natsumi.

"Remember it well." Flames surrounded Natsumi's right hand. "This is Fairy Tail's..." She punched Bora with a flamed fist knocking him out. "Mage!"

"Eating fire and punching with fire... Is it really magic!?" Lucy questioned herself.

"Dragons lungs spew fire, it's scales melt flames, and it's nails are dressed with flames. This is an ancient spell that converts the body to a dragon's constitution." Happy explained.

"What is that!?"

"It is originally a dragon's interception magic."

"I see..." Lucy was mind blown.

"Dragon Slayer! Igneel taught Natsumi this!"

"Dragon Slayer..." Lucy began to tremble. "Amazing... Amazing, but... You're overdoing it!" She shouted out to Natsumi who was destroying the ship and the port.

"Aye!"

"Don't give me an 'Aye'!"

Soldiers of the army ran to see what was all the destruction about.

"T-The army!" Lucy panicked. What were they going to say when they see all of this?

Lucy yelped ped as she was being pulled yanked and dragged away from the scene.

"Crap, let's run!" Natsumi dragged her away from the military.

"Why me!?"

"You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" She smiled at Lucy.

Lucy smiled back and ran along side her. "Yeah!"

* * *

**Reveiews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just love this fic!:) enjoy and I own nothing at all!**

* * *

"Wow! It's huge!"

Lucy stared in awe at the large two-story building with the flag of Fairy Tail in the entrance.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy jumped around while Natsumi gave a side-smile.

Lucy entered first. She saw many mages within the guild drinking, eating and having fun with friends.

"Mira-chan, three beers over here!" A mage shouted out to the guild's waitress, Mirajane.

"Coming right up!" Mira smiled as she carried a platter with drinks.

"Mira-chan!" A mage with strange big hair, laid back clothes and a cigaret in his mouth called for her attention.

"Yes?"

He took the cigaret form his mouth and puffed up hearts. "Let's go on a date next time, okay?"

Mira sighed. She let go of her platter and moved her hands over her face. When she removed them she had the face of a large and happy elder woman. "You have a wife, don't you?" She said in his wife's tone.

"Please, don't transform into my wife!" He looked away.

Mira turned back and giggled.

"We're home!" Natsumi pushed by Lucy with an annoyed and angered look on her face. She was pissed as hell.

Happy just stayed back a few feet away from the angered teen.

"Natsumi, welcome back." Mira greeted.

Two mages were laughing their heads off when she arrived.

"You overdid it again! I read about the incident in Hargeon on the newspa-" He was cut off when Natsumi suddenly kicked him in the face, sending him flying away.

"Bastard! That info you gave me about Salamander was fake!"

"My, now that Natsumi is back the whole place just might be torn into pieces again." Mira said.

"It's already being torn apart." A mage said as he saw Natsumi go on a rampage making other mages start fights for no reason.

Soon the while place was being trashed and filled with senseless fights between short-tempered members of the guild.

"Wow... I'm really in Fairy Tail." Lucy practically ignored the ruckus. She was still surprised to be here.

"Did you say Natsumi is back!?" A guy sat up from the table that was next to Lucy and surprised her. He had gray eyes, great facial features and rave hair. "Hey! Let's settle our fight from the other time!"

"Gray... Have you been walking around like that?" A woman in a bikini top, brown pants and sandals asked Gray. She had tan skin, onyx eyes and long, wavy brown hair.

Gray looked down and realized he was in his underwear again. "Hack! Shit!"

Lucy just stared at him in disbelief. How can someone not know they were naked?

"Another one of those un dignified guys..." The woman sighed. "That I hate." She took a huge barrel of beer and chugged it down.

Lucy's bulged as she saw her drink the whole thing.

"Hey, Natsumi, fight me!" Gray not caring anymore of his nakedness went over to Ntasumi who was punching a guys face.

"Come back after you're dressed!"

"What rubbish..." Someone said behind Lucy.

Lucy turned around and saw a large muscle man with really tan skin and silver hair. "Yapping in the middle of the day, you're not kids, you know..." He got closer to the fight that was now formed between Natsumi and Gray. "You have to use you're fists to prove you're manhood!"

Natsumi and Gray gave him both an uppercut to send him flying away. "Get out of the way!" They aid in unison.

"Hmm, it's so noisy here." A sweet voice said.

Lucy turned to her left and saw a guy with orange hair and breath clothes. Under both his arms were two beautiful girls. "Ah, Loki! The top on the list of 'Mages you want to have as your boyfriend'!" She recognized him.

"I'll go join their fight!" He said excitedly to the girls.

"Good luck!" They wished him well.

_And his image is officially corrupted!_ Lucy thought to herself.

"It happens all the time." Mira stood next to Lucy as they watched the commotion. "You don't have to worry about it."

"R-Really?"

"And-" A crystal bottle hit Mira on the side of her head knocking her down.

"Mirajane-san!"

"Besides..." Mira got up slowly with blood running from her temple. "Isn't it fun this way?" She smiled.

_It's scary!_ Lucy screamed as Gray crashed harshly against the table next to her, breaking it into pieces. She looked and saw that it was Natsumi that made him crash.

Natsumi was smirking at Gray while she held his underpants in her hand.

"Ah! My underwear!" Gray got up and faced towards Lucy.

"Don't face towards this way!" She covered her eyes.

"Lady, of you don't mind, please lend me your underwear." Gray asked.

"As if I'd do that!" She punched his face, but had little affect on him.

"Ah geez, people with no elegance really are troublemakers, don't you think?" Loki lifted Lucy and carried her away from the fights bridal-style. "By the way, which modeling agency do you belong to?" He flirted with her.

"W-What is this!?"

"Men should fight with their fists!" Elfman shouted out at the top of his lungs.

"I said you're getting in our way!" Natsumi sent him flying away again with a kick.

"Ugh, so noisy. I can't even drink peacefully." Cana grunted. She pulled out a card from her pocket. "Guys it's time..." She raised it above her head and it started to glow. "...To end this..."

"I've had it!" Gray placed his fist over his palm as it began to glow.

"Nuooohhhh!" Elfman's arm began to transform into Beast Arm.

"What a troublesome bunch..." Loki's rings began to glow.

"Come and get me!" Natsumi's fists were surrounded by flames as she raised them up.

"Magic!?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"This is getting a little too intense." Mira said with a worried look on her face.

"That's enough!" A giant black foot stomped down, blowing several mages away.

Lucy followed where that foot came from and saw a giant covered in black mist glaring down at the Fairy Tail mages. She gasped and stepped back a little. "He's humongous!"

"Cut it out you fools!"

Immediately everyone hesitantly stopped fighting. They glared at their opponents and stepped away from them.

Lucy was dumbfounded.

"My... You were here, Master?" Mira smiled at the giant.

Natsumi grinned and bursted out laughing. "You all got scared!? Which means this is my wi-" A giant foot came over her and crushed her.

The giant scowled at Natsumi before turning to Lucy. "A newcomer?"

"Y-Yes!" Lucy began to tremble.

The giant shrunk down until it stopped and revealed a short old man wearing weird clothes. "Nice to meet you. I'm Master Makarov." He greeted before jumping into the air spinning backwards to land on the rails of the second floor. "You fools have done it again." He scowled and showed them a stack of documents on his hands. "Looks at these documents I've received from the council."

_Council... An organization that manages mage guilds..._ Lucy payed attention to the Master.

"First..." He began to read out loud the documents. "Gray."

"Huh?"

"Good job on sweeping off the thieving organization, but you walked around naked in the town afterwards. And ran away after stealing underwear that was drying on someone's yard."

"But wouldn't it be worst if I were naked..." He tried to reason.

"Then don't be naked in the first place." Elfman said.

"Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission."

"He said 'Men are all about education' so..." He screamed the back of his neck nervously.

Master shook his head. "Cana Alberona, you drank 15 large barrels of beer and charged it to the council."

"Shit, they found out..." Cana said under her breath.

"Loki... Flirting with elder council member Reijin's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation, too."

Loki laughed nervously.

"And Natsumi..." He sighed deeply. "You destroyed the Devon Thief Family, but also destroyed seven other houses that I belonged to the townspeople... Leveling a historic clock tower in Tullu village. Burning down a church in Fressia. Damaging parts in Lupinus castle. Nazuna Rivine Observatory collapsed and thus stopped its operation. The destruction to half of Hargeon's port." The master finished listing all the incidents that Natsumi caused.

_Most of the stuff that is written magazines are because of Natsumi, huh..._ Lucy thought.

"Arzack, Levy, Kulov, Warren, Redus, Bisca, etc... Guys... The council members are angry at me all the time..." Master hung his head and his body began to tremble.

All was silent as they waited for him to say something.

Lucy held on and waited for the worst.

"But... Forget about the council members!" He lifted his head and burned the documents.

"Eh?" Lucy didn't understand.

Master threw the flames at Natsumi and she jumped up to swallow them.

"The power to overcome reasoning is born form reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'Spirit' flows within us, and the 'Spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all your soul into whatever you do is magic." Master grinned. "If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups your magic will never improve. Do not fear the fools of the council!" He raised his arms up. "Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of a Fairy Tail mage!" He shouted out.

People clapped, cheered, fist-pumped the air and toasted to that.

A few minutes later, everyone had finished welcoming Lucy and went back to what they were doing originally before the fight.

Mira came over to Lucy with a magic stamp. "Where would you like your stamp to be?" She asked sweetly.

"Here." Lucy gave her hand.

Mira took her hand and stamped the Fairy Tail symbol in pink ink on the back of her hand. "There! Now you are officially a Fairy Tail mage!"

"Woah!" She admired the stamp. "Natsumi, look! I've got the Fairy Tail symbol!" She showed her hand to Natsumi who was eating three plates of flaming food.

"Congratulation, Luigy!" She said with her mouth full of flames and food.

"It's Lucy!"

Natsumi swallowed her food down and stood up.

"Where are you going, Natsumi?" A mage in the same table as her asked.

"To work. I've got no money." She went over to the job board with Happy trailing behind her. "Let's see..." She scanned the board with her eyes. "Let's get a job with a good reward. Oh! How about this one?" She tore a flyer from the board. "16,000 jewel to exterminate some thieves, huh?"

"Is my daddy back yet?" A small boy entered the guild and went over to the Master.

"You're being annoying, Romeo. If you're the son of a mage, be a good boy, trust your father and wait for him at home." Master scolded.

"He said he'd be back in three days... But it's been a week since then..." Romeo began to tear up.

This caught Natsumi's attention. She stared at the scene and listened in in the conversation.

"Macao's mission was on Mt. Hakobe, right? It's not that far."

"Please look for him! I'm worried about him!" Romeo pleaded.

"No way! Your dad is a mage! There are no mages here that can't take care of themselves! Go home and drink some milk or something!"

Romeo sniffed as he held back the urge to cry. "Idiot!" He punched the Master in the face and ran out of the guild in tears.

"It's very strict in here, isn't it?" Lucy asked Mira.

"Master is like that but he's worried about Macao, too." Mira cleaned some glasses as she spoke to Lucy.

Natsumi pinned the flyer back on the board and punched it, leaving behind a crack. She walked away from it and picked up her stuff.

"Hey, Natsumi! Don't break the Request Board!" Warren shouted out to her as Natsumi headed for the exit. "Master, Natsumi is going to do something bad..."

"She... I bet she's gonna help Macao."

"Stupid kid. She's only going to hurt Macao's pride."

People commented on Natsumi's behavior.

"What happened to her all of a sudden?" Lucy stared questionably at where Natsumi was standing just a few seconds ago.

"The same thing happened to Natsumi."

"Eh?"

"Maybe she saw herself in Rome-kun." Mira smiled sadly. "Natsumi's father hasn't returned sic e he left. And my father I mean Forster parent."

Lucy frowned and felt sympathy for her friend.

"And he's a dragon."

Lucy fell back on her seat, but immediately got up. "Natsumi was raised by a dragon!? How could I believ that!?"

"Right? Natsumi was found by a dragon in the woods when she was little and learned letters, cultures and magic from that dragon. But one day, the dragon disappeared from Natsumi."

"I see... That's Igneel."

"Natsumi is looking forward to the day she sees him again. Isn't she cute?" Mira giggled. She laid a glass on the counter and her smile disappeared. "We are... We Fairy Tail mages... Carry something. Death, wounds and painful pasts. Even I..." She laid lowly.

"Eh?"

"N-Nothing!" She smiled again.

Outside, Romeo was walking home alone crying his eyes out.

Natsumi reached him and ruffled his hair kindly before passing by him with a serious and determined look on her face.

* * *

"And so! I'll visit Mira-san's house next time!"

Lucy was telling her experience in the guild after Natsumi left as they rode towards Mt. Hakobe.

"Don't steal underwear or anything." Happy said.

"Who would do that!?"

"Why are you even here, Lucy?" Happy asked as he rubbed Natsumi's back who was lying down with terrible motion sickness.

"What? Does it bother you?"

"Of course, a lot... Aye."

"Because it's a chance to help Fairy Tail I want to do it!" She smiled innocently.

_I bet she's just doing it to raise her reputation..._ Happy sweat dropped.

"Transportation really doesn't go well with you,does it?" She asked Natsumi. "I pity you..."

Natsumi bolted up when the carriage stopped moving. "It stopped!"

"Were here?"

They opened the door to a freezing hell in the middle of a blizzard.

"I-I'm sorry. We can't move any further than this in a carriage." The driver apologized.

"What is this? We're in a mountain, but it's the middle of Summer!" Lucy hugged herself. "It's so cold!"

Natsumi was unaffected by the cold. The snow would just melt when it would hit her skin. "That's because you're wearing so little."

"The same goes for you!"

"I'm heading back to town now." The driver said as he rushed out if there.

"Hey! How are we suppose to get back!" Lucy tried to call pit to him.

"What noisy person..."

"Aye."

"Hey, can't I borrow that blanket?" Lucy snuck a hand in Natsumi's back-pack and took out a blanket to cover herself. She also pulled out a key. "Open the key to the clock. Horologium!"

A giant grandfather clock popped out.

"Wow! It's a clock!"

Lucy got inside the clock and snuggled in.

"'I'll say here',she says." The clock said in a high-classed tone.

"What did she come here for?" Natsumi cocked her head.

"'Speaking of that, what job this Macao-san come here for?', she says."

"What? You came here without even knowing? To subdue the brutal monster 'Balkan'."

Lucy's eyes widened like dinner plates.

"'I want to go home.', she says."

"Then go home, says I." Natsumi said before turning around to search for Macao.

"Aye."

The clock followed them as they got deeper into the mountain.

"Macao! Where are you!? Were you done in by the Balakan!?" Natsumi shouted out. "Macao!"

A white Balkan crashed down and brought his fists down to crush Natsumi, but she flipped back.

"It's Balkan!" Happy jumped in surprise.

The Balkan stood in front of Natsumi and caught sight of Lucy. "Human women!" He shouted in happiness as he stared at the two women. He suddenly grabbed Natsumi and Lucy carrying the a way in both arms.

"Hey! What the hell!?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"HOW DID IT BECOME LIKE THIS!? And that monkey is hipper for some reason!... She says."

Lucy stood in the middle of the Balkan's cave inside her giant clock alone. _How could Natsumi escape and leave me with this monkey!_ "I wonder if this is where the monkey lives?" She pressed her face against the glass. "Where could you be Natsumi?"

"Woman!" The Balkan pressed his lips against the glass making Lucy jerk back.

To Lucy's horror her clock just poffed away, leaving her alone with the monkey. "Wait, Hologurium, don't leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry. Time is up." A voice echoed.

"I ned an extension! And extension!" She crawled away from the monkey.

The Balkan huffed in excitement as he towered over her.

"I finally found you!" Natsumi's voice echoed the cave as she stormed in. "Where's Maca-Ah!" She tripped on a rock and rolled forward like a wheel.

"C-Can't she appear in a normal manner?" Lucy face palmed.

"Hey! Monkey where is Macao? I searched everywhere for him!" She asked still on the floor upside down.

"That's what you've been doing while you let me alone with this perverted monkey!?"

Natsumi looked at Lucy sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I kanda forgot you for a while there..."

"Is it that easy to forget about me..." Lucy hung her head.

Natsumi stood up. "Monkey, you understand what I'm saying, right? I'm asking for Macao! A human man!"

"A man?"

"That's right! Where did you hide him!?"

_Now that I think about it... I-Is Macao-san even alive?..._ Lucy thought of the worst.

The monkey started smirking and laughing.

"He understood me?"

_Maybe Macao-san is already..._

"Where is he!?"

The Balakan suddenly grabbed Natsumi and licked her arm.

"Hey!"

"Me no like me. I like women and now I have two to play with!" He cheerfully said as he stuck his tongue out to lick her again.

"You perverted monkey! Let go of her!" Lucy stood up and grabbed one of her keys. "Open the bull of the golden bull palace... Taurus!"

A bull in the shape of a giant muscular man appeared in front of Lucy. "Mooo!"

"Taurus the most powerful stellar spirit in my contract, will be your opponent! You disgusting perverted monkey!" Lucy turned to Taurus. "Taurus don't hurt the girl in the monkey's hand!"

"Lucy-san, your boobs are amazing as ever! Moo-re amazing than ever!" He complemented Lucy with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh yeah... He's a pervert as well..." She face palmed.

"Uhoo! Don't taken one of my women!" The monkey said angrily.

"My woman?" Taurus turned serious and walked slowly towards the monkey. "That's a moo-st unforgivable remark." He glared at him.

"That's right, Taurus! Get him!"

"You should say 'My boobs' instead of 'My woman'."

"That's not right!"

_I used Holorogium until it's time limit earlier. I'm not sure my magic can support Taurus, but..._ Lucy clenched her fists. _I have to do this and save Natsumi!_ "Taurus!"

"I'm moo-re than ready!" Taurus charged the monkey with a giant axe.

"Tch!" Natsumi increased her body heat, burning the monkey's hand.

"Ahhh!" The monkey screamed in pain and releases her.

"Natsumi!" Lucy smiled relived that she was all right.

"Why is there another monster here!" Natsumi kicked Taurus hard on the jaw sending him crashing against a wall.

"I can't take any moo-re!" Taurus said as he fell.

"You weak!" Lucy shouted at Taurus before turning back to Natsumi. "I was so worried about you and then you come and do Thai to me!?"

"It's because she takes things too far." Happy said form above them flying with his wings.

"Oh, I forgot Happy was here! Which reminds me... You don't like anything that has to do with transportation but you're fine with Happy?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsumi looked at her weird. "Happy is not a thing of transportation, he's my nakama. You're weird."

_She called me weird!_

"Listen up! All Fairy Tail members are nakama..." Natsumi began talking as the monkey charged at them form behind her. "Form Gramps, Mira."

Lucy noticed the Balkan. "Behind you!" She pointed out but Natsumi didn't look back.

"Then the annoying Gray and Elfman."

"I got it! I understand! Natsumi, watch your back!"

"To Happy and Lucy. We are all nakama."

Lucy's eyes slightly widened. She wasn't expecting her to mention her name.

"That's why..." Natsumi turned around just on time to send a flamed kick at the Balkan's jaw and send him crashing to the floor. "I'm taking Macao back! Tell me where Macao is or I'll burn you black like charcoal." She grinned.

The Balkan glared at her and stood up. He ripped off icicles from the ceiling and began to throw them at her.

Natsumi laughed as the ice melted from her hot skin. "That won't work on fire!"

The Balkan found a giant axe and picked it up.

"That looks painful..." Natsumi admitted nervously.

"Tauru's axe!" Lucy gasped.

The Balkan attacked Natsumi with the sharp axe.

Natsumi was barely dodging them as she moved around the cave. She saw the axe come down on her to fast so the only thing she could do was fall on her back and hold the axe between her hands. It was barely inches away from her chest.

"Taurus wake up and go back! That way your axe can leave,too!" Lucy tried to shake him up but he wouldn't.

The Balkan added more strength as it neared her chest.

The bandages covering Natsumi's breast were bing cut off by the sharp axe. Thy fell to the ground, but she didn't not yet that yet as she tried to hold it back.

The Balkan,on the other hand, did noticed and bleed a river. "Ohhh!"

Natsumi melted the metal with her hands while he was distracted. She caught the drops of liquid hot metal and munched on it. She spit it out and hit the Balkan on the forehead.

The Balkan lost grip of the axe because of the lack of blood and stumbled back.

"Here I come..." She pulled her fist back as it began to become filled with flames. "Fire Fists of the Dragon!" She shouted out as she ouched him away.

The Balkan crashed against a wall harshly, denting the ice.

Natsumi grinned while Lucy and Happy cheered.

"He's stuck!" Happy pointed out as the Balkan didn't move a muscle.

"Weren't you suppose to ask him where Macao-san is?" Lucy sighed.

"Oh, I forgot!"

"He passed out completely."

"Umm... Natsumi?"

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"You might want to look down..."

"Why? Is something wrong?" She looked down and yelped. She covered her bare chest and blushed madly. "W-Why!?"

_I-I guess even a tomboy can't stand being like this..._ Lucy sweat dropped as she saw Natsumi scatter to get her bandages and tied them around her large breast to cover them.

Lucy looked over to the Balkan. "Hey! Something is happening!"

Natsumi and Happy stared at the Balkan as his body began to disappear. "What the hell is going on!?"

The large body disappeared and turned into a man beaten and bloody body.

"The monkey turned into Macao!?"

"I see. Macao was 'Taken Over' by the Balkan." Happy said.

"Taken over?"

"It's a special magic that allows someone to take over the body." He explained.

The crack on the ice wall got bigger until a gaping hole appeared sending Macao to fall from the cliff that was connected to the cave.

"Macao!" Natsumi ran after him and grabbed him by the arm while Happy grabbed her leg so she wouldn't fall.

"I can't hold both of you! My wings won't hold!" Happy struggled to pull them both up.

Lucy rushed over and grabbed Happy's tail.

"Lucy!"

"Heavy..." Lucy couldn't hold on for long but she had to try! She was slipping and falling forward until Taurus came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Taurus!"

"No worry!" He began to pull them up.

"Cow, you really are nice!" Natsumi smiled.

As they were pulled up, Macao was put down to be treated with an emergency kit Natsumi carried in her back-pack.

"It seems he was heavily wounded before he was 'Taken Over'." Lucy treated his wounds and cleaned the dried blood on his chest. "This wounds are serious."

"Hang in there Macao!" Natsumi said as Macao's head was lying on her lap.

"So apparently Balkans are monsters that survive by taking over human bodies." Happy said as he held a bottle of water for Macao when he wakes up.

"The wound on his side is too deep. We won't be able to do anything with the first aid kit we have..." _He might not even survive..._ Lucy kept the last part to herself.

Natsumi lifted her right hand and covered it in flames while her other hand laid on Macao's shoulder.

"Wait! What are you doing!?"

Natsumi pressed her flames against the wound.

Macao woke up and started screaming. He tried to move Natsumi's hands away but Natsumi kept her hand pressed against the wound.

"This is all we can do! Live with it Macao! Lucy hold him down!"

_I see... She's trying to close the wound by burning it. It does stop the _ grabbed both Macao's Ames and pinned them down.

"Don't die! Romeo is waiting for you!"

Macao's screams began to grow silent. "Ah, what a shame..." He panted and grunted as the wound slowly began to close up. "I took 19 down and was taken... Over... By the 20th..."

"I understand so don't speak anymore or your wound will open!" Natsumi ordered.

_What!? There was more than one monkey!? And he took care of such a job by himself..._

"I... Can't face... Romeo...like this..."

"Shut up! Do you want me to punch you!"

_Amazing... I'm really no match for them._

The next day, Natsumi was helping Macao walk over to his lonely kid by the river while Lucy and Happy followed.

Romeo saw his father and tears began to form in eyes. "Daddy!" He ran to him.

Macao knelled down and hugged his son. "I made you worry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm the son of a mage after all."

"If those brats bully you again, ask them if their old man has ever beaten 19 monsters before?" Macao grinned at his son.

Romeo smiled before he turned around to Natsumi, Happy and Lucy who were leaving. "Natsumi-neechan, Happy, Thanks! And you too, Lucy-neechan!"

Lucy smiled and waved goodbye. _Fairy Tail is a reckless and outrageous guild. But, it's also fun, heartwarming and kind. But I think I'll be happy here. _

* * *

**Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm getting sad about only one person reviewing my fic :( I know things aren't that interesting yet, but that's only because I've barely started. I promise to add some romance in some chapters! Please be patient! If you have anything to suggest please tell me. **

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"Ah, I've definitely found a nice place!"

Lucy sighed in happiness within her warm bathtub. She had just moved into her new house and was enjoying every minute of it. "The room is spacious for 70,000 jewel." She got out of the tub and rapped a towel around her body. "There's a lot of storage room, too. Pure white walls. Scent of woods. A little old-fashioned fireplace, and even a cooking stove!" She admired her house with a gleeful smile. "But most importantly..." She entered her room.

"Yo!" Natsumi waved as she ate chips on Lucy's lazy-boy couch and Happy was eating a fish on her coffee table.

Lucy gasped. "What are you doing here!?" She overreacted and crashed Natsumi's face against the wall with her foot.

"'Cause Mira told me that you got a new place." She rubbed her sore cheek.

"She told you? So what!? You can't just come in like that!" She got closer to Natsumi's face and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Don't you know the phrase 'A hedge between keeps the friendship green'! What you did is trespassing! A crime!"

"Hey... That hurst my feelings..." Natsumi pouted.

"I'm the one being violated here!"

"It's a nice room." Happy said as he sharpened his nails by scratching them on the wall.

"Do t sharpen your nails! You feline!"

"What's this?" Natsumi picked up a stack of papers on a desk and started reading it.

"No!" Lucy snatched the papers from her and pressed it against her chest.

"What is it? It's making me curious."

"Who cares what it is!? I mean, go home already!"

"Don't want to. I came here to visit you." She grinned.

"You're so selfish!" Lucy pouted.

A few minutes later, Lucy had dressed herself and served Natsumi a cup of warm tea.

"I just moved so I have no furniture. You don't have anything to play with, so go home after this cup of tea." Lucy said still kind of annoyed of the unexpected visit.

"You're so cruel." Natsumi leaned back on the chair.

"Aye."

"How can I be cruel when I asked you to go home after a cup of tea?" Lucy huffed.

"Ah, oh yeah!" Natsumi perked up as she remembered something. "I wanted to thank you for helping me out on Mt. Hakobe!" Natsumi smiled warmly.

It was a smile that warmed your heart and reached you. It was a smile that you could never forget. And one that should only be shared with your closest friends.

"Y-You're welcome."

"True, the bull helped me on the mountain."

"That's right! You should have more respect towards steallar spirits!"

"I didn't think Lucy would be coming with us that time. But, if you hadn't been there we would have been in danger." Natsumi's face went serious. "Now that I think about it, your a weirdo but you're also a good reliable person."

_She called me a weirdo again!_

"Hmmm..."

"W-What is it?"

"Natsumi what happened?"

"Okay! I've finally made up my mind!" Natsumi bolted up from her chair. "Let's make a team!"

"Team?"

"I see~" Happy jumped around. "Aye! All the members of the guild are nakama, but we make teams with whoever we get along with. If you're in a team, difficult requests will be easy to do!"

"That's a good idea! Sound fun!" Lucy sat up form her chair and smiled in excitement.

"All right! It's decide!"

"Aye!"

_She says all sorts of things, but I seem to have gotten her approval._ Lucy smiled, glad that Natsumi was finally warming up to her.

"Let's get to work then! Here, I've already decided one!" Natsumi handed her a flyer she picked from the Request Board.

"My, you think so fast!" Lucy grabbed it and began reading it. "Wow! We just have to get a book from a mansion that belongs to a duke! And get 200,000 jewels!?"

"Right! Isn't it an easy job?"

"Warning: Duke of Evaroo is a womanizer, a pervert and a weirdo. And is now hiring blond maids." Lucy turned to Natsumi with a scared look.

"And Lucy has blond hair!"

"We'll just ask her to sneak in as a maid."

"Were you planning this from the begging!?"

Natsumi grinned. "Sorry. I would have done it myself, but I hate skirts and my hair is pink!"

"You tricked me!" Lucy cried out rivers from her eyes in distress.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will be a lot of fun..." She smirked.

"Aye!"

"So cruel! You deceived me you cheater!"

"Come on, Lucy! Let's do it!"

"I don't want to be a maid!"

"Practice by calling me 'Master'."

"Not to a cat!"

* * *

"Hmm. The job for the mansion of Evaroo is gone..."

Levy and her followers stood in front of the Request Board searching for a job.

"Yes! Natsumi said she was taking Lucy with her." Mira explained.

Levy sighed. "I was thinking about it, too..."

"It would have been best if you didn't go, Levy." Master said from the bar. "That job has become troublesome. I just got a call from a client."

"Was it cancelled?"

"No. The reward just went up a bit." He grinned. "He's offering 2 million jewels."

"What!? That tens times more!"

"2 million newels from just one book!?"

Mages began to complain about not taking the job.

"Damn, I missed out on a good job."

"How annoying. That flame-head got such a job..." Gray huffed.

"Oh, you're just mad because you wanted to see Natsumi in a skirt, Gray!" Mira teased.

Gray' cheeks flushed. "Who the hell would want that!?"

* * *

"Are you feeling all right, Master?"

Lucy giggled and teased Natsumi as they rode in a carriage making Natsumi sick.

"I can see a maid from the underworld..." She groaned.

"I'm suppose to be playing Master!" Happy whined.

"Shut up, cat!"

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To answer some questions I'm gonna say this: No, this will not be a yuri fanfic, I'm thinking if using the manga, but also using some stuff form the series, and for the last question about if this is a NatsumixGray thing... You'll just have to find out! ;) **

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

**Ps. I might skip some parts that aren't very entertaining to read :/ like the search for the book in mansion of Evaroo. I just don't find them necessary for the plot.**

* * *

"Hmmm..."

Lucy stood in front of the Request Board searching for a decent job to do. "'Searching for a magical bracelet. Remove a spell form a cures stick. Fortune-telling live with astrology. Exterminating a devil on a volcano'!?" She finished reading them out loud and sighed. "There so many strange types of request."

"If there's one you like, tell me. Since master is not here." Mira said from the bar.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Lucy noticed the empty seat by the bar that the Master usually occupied.

"He has to attend the Regular Meeting, so he'll be out for a while."

"Regular Meeting?"

"It's a meeting where guild masters from different provinces come to report about there guilds. It's different from he council meeting." Mira explained. "But it can be a bit complicated."

"Hey, Lucy! Why don't you chose a job already?" Natsumi walked over to Lucy with a cheesy grin and her arms behind her neck.

"We chose one without your concern last time, so it's your tuen it pick this time, Lucy." Happy floated in the air with his wings.

"Don't joke around we're splitting up!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?"

"Aye?"

"You wouldn't mind taking in just any blond girl would you?" She scowled.

"What are you talking about? We chose Lucy because she's a nice person." She gave one of her rare beautiful smiles.

"You don't have to force yourself to join a team." Gray said from a nearby table. "I heard you did an excellent job last time. I'm sire you'll get many recruitment offers. Unless this pink idiot."

"What do you say, Ice-baka!?" Natsumi glared at Gray.

"Natsumi got offers to join a team?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but they always got scared away. Must be her annoying and overbearing personality." Gray chuckled. "No wonder she's never had a boyfriend..." He smirked.

"Shut up! It's not like I need one!"

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Lucy, would you like to make a love team with me? I would keep happy all night." Loki offered with a flirty smile.

"See?"

"No..."

"You defeated two mages from the mercenary guild Southern Wolves and a gorilla-like woman, right?" Gray asked. "You're really amazing."

"No, that was all Natsumi..."

"It was you,bastard!?" Gray grabbed Natsumi by her scarf. He glared at her, ready to start a fight.

"Got a problem with that!?" She glared back as she held his wrist with a death grip.

"Gray, you're outfit." Mira said as she noticed he was only in his underwear.

"Ah!" Gray looked down. "I forgot it again!"

"What a pain in the ass."

"Did you just call me a pain in the ass, you flaming piece of shit!?"

"A massive pain in the ass, you perverted punk!"

"What!?"

In less than a few seconds, Natsumi and Gray started fighting in an intensely while insulting each other.

"Bastard!"

"Punk!"

"Tomboy!"

"Stripper!"

Loki had directed Lucy away form the fight and smiled at her. "You're really beautiful. Even looking at you through the darksheeds of my glasses, you're still so beautiful... If I'd look at you with my naked eyes they would probably shatter into pieces."

"Then please take those off." Lucy said with a bored tone, not really interested in Loki.

Loki caught sight of her keys and gasped. "You're a stellar spirit user!?" He backed a way from her.

"Yeah."

"What a quirk of fate! I'm sorry but I will have to end us!" He's aid as he sprinted away and out if the guild.

"But, there was never an 'us'..." She sweat dropped. " What just happened?"

"Loki doesn't do well around stellar spirit mages." Mira explained. "It must have to do something with a girl in the past."

Natsumi blocked one of Gray's fist and placed her foot in between his to trip him.

Gray tripped and fell forward. He grabbed the closeted thing he could get to not fall on his face but instead he ended falling on top of her. He noticed that his hand was touching something and squeezed it. _What's with this soft feeling?_ He followed his hand and gasped when he saw that he was groping Natsumi's right breast.

Natsumi was staring at his hand in shock while her face was a deep shade of red.

"N-Natsumi, t-this is..." Gray's cheeks flushed as he was lost for words to apologize.

"You freaking perv!" Natsumi kicked him in the jaw hard enough to send him flying while she crossed her arms around her chest. "I'll kill you!" She ran towards Gray to give him the bearing of a lifetime.

Loki bursted through the doors of the guild and ran in. "Oh crap! Natsu! Gray!"

"What?"

"Erza is back!"

Their faces suddenly pale and their expressions to ones of horror and utter fear.

Everyone in the room froze and shivered as the doors of the guild were opened again. This time by a woman in armor with red scarlet hair carrying a giant decorated him over her head.

"I-I think I'm going home..." Loki shivered.

Natsumi and Gray started sweating cold with scared looks on their faces.

Lucy stared at her in question. _Why is everyone so afraid of her? She's really beautiful._

"I'm back. Is master present at the moment." Ezra laid the horn down and asked Mira.

"Welcome back! Master is attending the Regular Meeting!" Mira smiled.

"I see."

"E-Erza-san, what is that humongous thing you have?" Someone asked.

"Oh, this. The local townspeople decorated the horn if the demon I subdued. It was so pretty I decided to take it back as a souvenir. Is it a problem?"

"N-Not at all!"

"Anyways, guys..." She crossed her arms. "I heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if Master forgives you, I won't." She said sternly.

"W-Who is she?" Lucy asked Happy.

"Erza! She's really strong."

"Cana, that is an inappropriate drinking posture!"

Cana stopped drinking and straightened up.

"Victor, if you're going to dance please do it outside!"

A mage named Victor paused dancing and sat down.

"Wakaba, your cigarets buds are all over the place."

Wakaba flinched and hurriedly picked his buds up from the floor.

"Nav, are you still hanging around the request board? Just pick a job already."

Nav nodded and picked the closest flyer without even reading it.

"You guys give me so much trouble. I won't say anything today." She sighed.

_I think she already said a lot!_ Lucy's mouth hung open. "Is she a disciplinary enforcement or something?" She asked Happy again.

"She's Erza."

"By the way, are Natsumi and Gray here?"

"Aye." Happy pointed over to Natsumi and Gray's direction.

"H-hey E-Erza... Were being g-g-good to each other like always." Gray had his arms around her as he lied through his teeth. Shivering like a leaf.

"Aye." Natsumi said while she nervously stood close to Gray.

"Natsumi became like Happy!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"I see... Best friends do fight every once in a while, but in prefer to see you to being good to each other like this. Gray, I hope your fight aren't going to far. Natsumi is a lady after all."

"O-Ofcourse, I would never lay a hand inappropriately on l-lady such as Natsumi!" He laughed nervously.

"Aye."

"I've never seen Natsumi like this before!" Lucy panicked.

"Both Natsumi and Gray are afraid of Erza." Mira explained. "Natsumi picked a fight with her and got beaten up pretty badly."

"Eh!? But that's Natsumi!"

"Erza saw Gray walk around naked one day and also beat him up."

"Oh my..."

"Loki hit on her and nearly got killed."

"..."

"It's great to see that you tow are well." Erza smiled. "I actually have a favor to ask of you. I heard something troubling at work. Us usually I would consult Master about this, but he's not here and this matter is urgent, so..." She looked at them seriously. "I need your help. You'll come with me, right?"

"Eh!?"

"Huh!?"

People in the guild were in a state of shock.

"W-What's going on?"

"I've never seen Erza ask for help. She can even take down a humongous beats..."

"We'll leave tomorrow. Prepare yourselves." Erza said before she began to walk towards the exit.

"I never said I'd go!" Natsumi boldly yelled but Erza ignored her.

"I'll tell you about the details on the way."

"Erza... Natsumi... And Gray..." Mira stared at the ground as she placed a worried hand under her chin. "I never would have imagined this. It might very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail."

"I-Impossible." Gray clenched his fist. "It's bad enough I have to be around her, but now Erza too!?" He glared at Natsumi.

"Impossible! This team will never work!"

* * *

**Reviews please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

A menacing aura rose in the Magnolia train station as two rivals had a stare down and an exchange to insults.

"Why does the monster Erza need our help?" Natsumi glared at Gray.

"I would I know? Besides, if she does needs 'help', I alone would be sufficient." He glared back at her.

"Then why don't you go by yourself!? I don't want to go!"

"Fine, then! Leave! Get yourself killed by Erza afterwards!"

"You two are causing trouble so just shut up!" Lucy yelled, tired of their constant fighting. "Geez, why can't you get along with each other?"

Natsumi and Gray stopped their bickering with scowls on their faces.

"Why are you here anyways?" Natsumi asked.

"Mira-san asked me to." She sighed. "I'm only coming along because she asked me kindly."

"But, you really wanted to come, right?" Happy asked.

"No way! What if those three need someone as a mediator, huh? I pity you, Happy. Mira-san totally forgot your existence." She teased him.

"Aye..."

"Why do you always carry around your sleeping bag?"

Gray and Natsumi were back on bickering.

"To sleep on it, duh! You stupid or something, Icebrains?"

An idea popped into Lucy's head. She smirked and lifted her arm up as if waving to someone. "Erza-san, over here!"

"Let's be nice to each other!" Gray faked a smile and hugged Natsumi.

"Aye, sir!" She faked a giant smile.

"This is funny!" Lucy bursted out laughing.

"You tricked us!" Natsumi and Gray shouted in unison.

"Maybe you guys really do get a long after all." Lucy giggled. _They might just make a cute couple some day..._

"No way! Why do we have to go out with this woman? My stomach is starting to hurt..." Gray sighed.

"Want some fish?" Happy offered.

"Lucy, why are you here?"

"Weren't you listening!?"

"Sorry... Did I make you wait?" Erza walked towards them with a giant pile of luggage on a cart. She pulled the car by a rope.

"Too much luggage!" Lucy's mouth hung open and her eyes were as bigs as dinner plates.

"Hmm... You were in Fairy Tail yesterday..." Erza looked at Lucy and recognized her.

"I'm a new member. My name is Lucy and Mira-san asked me to come along. I will do my best to be useful." She bowed respectfully.

"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you." She smiled. "I see... So you're the one the people of the guild were talking about. I heard you beat a gorilla and a mercenary."

"That was Natsumi... And those facts are slightly twisted..." Lucy' shoulders slumped.

"This mission might be a bit risky, but seeing how you did in your last mission, I'd say you're prepared for it."

"Risky!?"

Natsumi huffed. "I don't know exactly what our task is, but I'll go with you. Under one condition."

"Condition?"

Gray looked at Natsumi in disbelief. "I-Idiot!"

"Say it." Erza looked her in the eye.

"When we return, fight me. I'm different form back then." She said sternly.

Lucy stared at Natsmui in shock and disbelief.

"D-Don't rush into thing! Do you want to die!?" Gray's mouth hung open.

"You've really grown up." Erza smiled. "I'm not very confident in myself... But okay, I accept."

"What do you man you're not confident!? Fight me seriously!"

"I know... But you're strong. I just wanted to say that." She lightly chuckled.

* * *

"Ohhhh..."

Natsumi groaned as her motion sickness kicked in while the train moved.

"You're so hopeless, Natsumi." Gray scowled. "Go sit somewhere is if you're gonna be annoying. Better yet, don't ride the train and just run."

"I know it happens everything, but it still looked very painful." Erza stared at Natsumi sympathetically. "There's no other way..." She sighed. "Come sit next to me." She patted the seat next to her.

"Aye..." Natsumi wobbled over to the seat.

"You poor thing." Erza placed an arm around her shoulders. She ouched Natsumi in the side, knocking her out. Erza placed Natsmumi's head on her lap and brushed back her bangs form her face. "That should ease her a bit..."

They stared at her surprised and a bit scared.

"Now that I've noticed. I've never seen anyone but Natsumi's magic before in Fairy Tail. What's your magic, Erza-san?"

"You can call me Erza."

"Ezra's magic is beautiful." Happy said. "Plenty of blood come out in the end. Her opponent's blood."

"How is that beautiful?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"It's nothing special... I think Gray's magic is more beautiful."

"Is it?"

Gray huffed. He extend his arms forward and placed his fist over his palm. A cold small wind was felt before he removed his fist and showed a small ice-sculpture of the Fairy Tail symbol. "It's ice magic."

"Ice doesn't really fit you though."

"Who cares?"

Lucy suddenly realized something. "Wait, Ice... Flame...Ah! No wonder you two don't get along!" _Though it completely fits them somehow..._ She giggled.

"Is that so?" Erza asked.

"Who cares about that!?" Gray crossed his arms. "Anyway, let's get ready, Erza. What's going on? You asking for help is not often."

"Yeah... Let me explain. I was in my way back from work, when I stopped by a bar in Onibas, where mages gather, some folks there caught my attention. They were talking about a sealed weapon called 'Lullaby'."

"The 'Lullaby'? Is it some magic that can put people to sleep?"

"I don't know... But since it's sealed, it probably has a lot of magical source."

"I don't get it... So you came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic... Maybe that's all it was, their job... Nothing special." Gray said.

"Yeah, that's what I told myself, too. And I didn't give myself much thought about it. Until I remembered the name Erigor they mentioned..." She went serious. "The ace of the mage guild Eisenwald, Erigor the Shinigami."

"Sh-Shinigami!?"

"It's a name that he was give for taking only assassination council prohibits mages form taking assassination jobs, but Eisanwald chose money. So, six years ago the guild was rejected by the Guild league and was tagged as a Dark Guild..."

"Dark Guild!?" Lucy began to sweat nervously.

"Lucy, you're body is producing juices." Happy pointed out.

"It's sweat!"

"I see..."

"Wait, you said they were rejected, but didn't they get punished?" Lucy asked.

"They were. There master was arrested and they were ordered to disband. Though, most of the Dark Guilds ignore the order and continue together."

"M-Maybe I'll go back home."

"Again?"

"It was a blunder on my part..." Eiza's aid as they stepped out of the train when they reached their destination. If only I would have remembered the name Erigror at the bar... I would have turned them into a blood offering." Her aura went dark and menacing as she glared daggers at nothing.

Lucy flinched away from her.

"Right, if it would have been just those guys at the bar you would have taken them down by yourself. But, now were up against an entire guild."

"They have magical weapon called 'Lullaby' and are plotting something. I judge that we cannot look this over. We'll march into Eisanwald."

"Sounds interesting." Gray smirked.

"I shouldn't have come." Lucy said.

"You're producing too much juice."

"Don't call it juice."

They left the station and walked into the town.

"Do you know where Eisanwald is, Erza?"

"We came to this town to find out about that."

Lucy suddenly realized something. "We forgot Natsumi!" She gasped.

Erza and Gray froze. How could they forget her!?

* * *

Natsumi was having the worst time of her life sitting alone in a train.

"M'am, is this seat taken?" A man asked. Since Natsumi didn't answer he took it as a yes and sat across form her. "My, you seem to be in pain. Are you okay?" He looked at her bicep and saw her Fairy Tail symbol. "Fairy Tail, huh? An official guild. I envy you..."

Natsumi could not know that man was someone from Eisanwald.

* * *

**Review, please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"How could I have done that!?"

Erza, Gray and Lucy were back in the station to get Natsumi, but the train they were on had already departed a while ago.

"I was so focused on talking, I let Natsumi on the train! She's not good at dealing with transportation either!" Erza bowed her head with guilt. "It's all my fault! Someone, please hit me!"

"There, there. Calm down." Lucy smiled nervously as she tried to calm Erza down.

"So, that's what's going on! Please, stop the train!" Erza said to the employee of the train station.

"What's going on?" The employee asked her with a confused look.

"People form Fairy Tail are very similar, aren't they?" Lucy sighed.

"Hey! I'm normal!" Gray defended.

"It's for our nakama. Please understand." Erza tried to reason with the man.

"Stop talking nonsense! We can't stop the train just for one person who didn't manage to get off!"

Erza noticed that behind him was a lever that was labeled 'Emergency Break'. "Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy flew over the man.

"Wait! Wh-what are you doing?"

Happy pulled the lever down.

"Lets go after Natsumi!" Erza order. She turned around to a couple. "Excuse me, but could you take this to the only hotel in town?" She handed the surprised and stunned couple their luggage.

"It's become such a mess..." Lucy sighed.

"Indeed."

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy pointed to his half-naked body. "How do you even get out of them so fast!?"

* * *

"Speaking of Fairy Tail, Mirajane is famous, isn't she?"

A mage form Eisanwald converse feebly with Natsumi while she was still feeling the affects of motion sickness. "She's in the magazines sometimes and she's really beautiful. I wonder why she's not active anymore. She still so young. And, I don't know the name, but I heard the new girls cute. Do you know her?" He smiled. "But, you're really cute, too. I noticed that regular guilds have many cute girls...There are no girls in my guild. Would you please come with me and hang for a while? Or so I'd say."

He sat next to her and placed an arm around her. He grabbed her chin and forcefully moved her face closer to his. "Don't ignore me. That's being rude to dark guilds." He smirked. "I think I'll have a lot of fun with you." His hand was lowering from her shoulder to down her chest, but Natsumi grabbed it before it could even touch her any further.

Natsumi glared daggers at him and pushed him away. "What are you doing?" She asked in a low and dangerous tone.

"Oh, so you finally talked." He chuckled. "Fairy Tail has been getting a lot of attention lately. You know, stuck up people annoy the hell out of me. Do you know what we call Fairy Tail?" He smirked. "Flies. Flies..." He laughed as he started swatting Natsumi around her head. "Fly swatting!"

Natsumi growled and stood up.

"Oh, you're gonna go for it?" He teased.

Natsumi roared as her fist were consumed in flames, but before she could do anything, motion sickness kicked in and she held back the urge to hurl.

"Ha! What kind of suckish magic is that!?" He bursted out laughing. "You gotta use your magic..." His shadow extended out until a fist shot up and hit Natsumi.

Natsumi stumbled back and fell to the floor.

He bursted out laughing again.

"S-Shit..." Natsumi cursed under her breath.

He was about to say something else until the train the train jerked to a stop. "What!? The emergency breaks?"

"It stopped..." Natsumi's eyes caught sight of something that landed in front of her. It was an open bag with a wooden flute with a skull tip in it.

"Y-You saw it!"

"Shut up!" She stood up as her hand was consumed in fire. "Thanks so much for earlier." She sarcastically said.

"Eh!?"

"This is for you!" She threw a flamed punch at him.

He was sent rolling back and crashing through a door and into the next part of the train.

"Fly Punch!"

"Y-You b-bitch..." He said as blood ran down from his nose and temple.

_We've confirmed that the emergency break was due to a false report. We'll depart shortly._ An attendant announced through the train.

"Shit..." Natsumi scurried to pick her stuff. "I gotta get out of here!"

"I won't let you!" The man stood up and glared at her. "You picked a fight with Eisanwald! Don't think you can escape, you pathetic fly!"

"Same goes for you! I know your face!" She glared at him. "Making fun of Fairy Tail and all... I'll fight you outside next ti-" She placed her hand over her mouth as her face turned green.

The train was back in motion and making her feel bad.

She jumped out of the closed window, making glass shatter all around.

"Natsumi!" Erza called out to her as she drove a magic car to catch up with the train.

Gray was on top with his eyes wide. "Why did you fly out of the train!?"

"What's going on!?" Lucy popped her head out of the window.

Natsumi crashed against Gray, making him fall from the magical carriage with her.

"Natsumi!" Erza stooped the carriage. "Are you all right!?"

Gray pushed Natsumi off of him. "What the hell were you doing flying off of a train, you punk!?"

"Shut up. You're annoying..." She said as she rubbed her now bruised forehead.

"Natsumi, we're sorry!" Happy said as flew over to her side.

"Happy, Erza and Lucy, you're terrible! How could you leave me behind!?" She said angrily with her fists consumed in flames.

"I apologize."

"I'm sorry~"

"But, I'm happy that you're safe." Erza smiled and brought Natsumi close which made head hit against her armor.

"It's hard!" Natsumi caught jerked her head back away from the hard armor. "What do you mean safe? A weirdo wanted to pick a fight with me and started trying to touch me! Was it... Eisanwald?"

"Idiot!" Erza punched her, sending her rolling back a few feet. "Eisanwald is what we're after!" She placed her hand on her hips.

"What!? That's the first time I head about that!" She defended.

"Why weren't you listening to my story!?" Erza angrily asked.

_Because you knocked her_ unconscious! Lucy's mouth hung open.

"He was in the train earlier, right? Let's chase after it." Erza got on the driver's seat of the carriage and slipped on the writs band connected to it. "What did he look like?"

"Nothing special. He carried a flute with one skull at the end of it. A skull with three eyes."

"What? That's gross." Gray said.

"A flute with a three-eyed skull..."

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"No... It can't be... It's just a story..." Lucy started shaking. "If that flute is the Cursed Song. Lullaby... Sleep... Death..." She but her lip. "The flute is Lullaby. The magic of 'Death'!"

"What!?"

"Cursed Song?"

"I've inky read about it in books..."

"But, among magic there is such a thing as 'Death by curse', right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Just like the name. It will cast a curse that will kill somebody." Erza answered.

"Lullaby is worst than that."

* * *

"Get all the guest and driver off the train. Eisanwald is taking over!"

Mages for Eisanwald started evacuating and scaring people out of the train station.

A mage with spiky silver hair, tattoos over his nude chest, and a staff in his hand was leading them. He meet with the mage that was confronting Natsumi earlier with a smirk. "I head you were gonna come back on the train we were waiting for you, Kageyama."

"I managed to break the seal." Kageyama bowed and offered the flute. "This is it."

"Is it?" He took it. "This is forbidden magic, Lullaby."

The mages started congratulating Kageyama and cheering.

"The flute was just a tool for 'Murder by Curse', but Zeref, the Greta dark magical mage, further developed it into a magical flute. Indeed... He created such a terrible thing." He smirked. "'Mass Murder Curse Magic. Lullaby'... That puts a death curse and all those who hear its melody. Let the show begin!"

* * *

"'Mass Murder Curse Magic'!?"

Erza speed away on the carriage with a glare on her face. "If Erigor got a hold on such a thing... Bastards! What are they planning on doing!?"

* * *

**Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

When they arrived to train station, people were complaining and whining to the military about Erigor and the dark guild Eisanwald taking over a train and running off with it.

"They took over a train!?" Lucy had her head out of the window of the magic carriage, hearing in on what the people were saying.

"It looks like it." Happy said beside her.

"I can understand if it's a horse-drawn carriage or a boat, but a train?"

"Aye. It can only run on the rails, so it's not beneficial to take it over, huh?"

"But it's got speed." Gray said on top of the carriage. "Maybe they're in a hurry to carry out a plan they've made." He started unconsciously taking off his close.

"Why are you taking off your clothes?" Lucy said with a sigh. "The military forces are on the case, so it's only a matter of time until they get arrested."

"I sure hope so." Erza scowled.

* * *

"Flies?"

Erigor sat on a seat of the train with his scythe the over his shoulders. Kageyama was explaining to him what happened with Natsumi earlier.

"She was on the train until a minute ago. Really, she's nothing but a cute joke."

Erigor grinned his teeth and in a flash cut both his ears with the type of this scythe. "You idiot! What if she found out about the plan!?"

Kageyama fell to his knees in pain while he covered both bleeding ears. "Even if she did, no one can stop this plan!"

"Of course." He's aid darkly. "But we don't want anyone to get in our way. Do I make myself clear?" He twirled the Lullaby between his fingers. "Flies, huh? There are some forest here that they can't fly around."

* * *

"Erza, you're going to fast!"

Gray shouted as he held on tight to the edge of the carriage. "The S.E plug is inflating with your magic!"

"If someone plays that flute, people will die. Human lives will end by the melody of that flute."

"I know that. But we are still clueless of their intensions... Since we might end up having to fight them, you should slows down so your magic won't be drained when you need it."

"I don't care. Worst come to worst, I'll grab a stick and fight. Plus, I still have you guys." She said reassuringly.

Inside, Happy cocked his head as he tried to remember something. "Lucy, I think there was something I had to tell you, but I can't remember."

"What?"

"I told you I can't remember."

"You're making me curious. Try to remember."

"Hmmm..."

"I... Don't feel... So... Good..." Natsumi stuck her head out of the window and leaned against it as her skin turned a new shade of green.

"Not feeling good..." Happy said still trying to remember. He bolted up from his seat, remembering something.

"Natsumi, you're gonna fall off!" Lucy tried to pull Natsumi away from the window.

"Ugh... Just push me off..." She groaned.

"Hmm... What was it? Lucy... Weirdo. Fish. Yummy. Weirdo..."

"No I'm not!" She shouted at Happy. She pulled Natsumi in and noticed smoke coming out form a building. "What is that?"

Erza glared suspiciously at the building and speed off to it.

At the building, which was actually a station, a crowd formed around wondering why they were not being let in the trains.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please stay back. It's dangerous around here." An employees said through a bull horn. "A train was derailed by an accident, so no one is allowed to go inside the station. Until we can confirm the safety inside, we can't let anyone in."

Erza jumped off the carriage. "Let's go!"

"But it's closed!" Lucy reasoned.

"That doesn't matter!"

They squeezed through the crowd to reach to the entrance.

Erza placed her hands on the shoulders of an employee. "What's going on here?"

"Wh-Who are you?"

Erza head-butted him unconscious and moved on to the next employee. "What's going on here?"

"Huh?"

"She only likes people who answer immediately, doesn't she?" Lucy said nervously.

"Now you can see what time of person she is." Gray shuddered.

She head-butted him unconscious and moved on to the next employee and the next until there was no one standing. She got tired of not getting answers. "Let's go inside."

"Okay."

"Aye, sir."

"Wait, why is this my role!?" Lucy asked as she carried a sick Natsumi on her back. She was ignored. She followed after them inside.

Inside, several spiders form the military were wounded and passed out on the floor with their weapons sprawled around.

"They've been defeated!" Happy stated.

"The opponent is a guild with means they are all mages. A military platoon would not stand a chance." Erza looked around.

"Hurry up! The platform is this way!" Gray yelled as he ran to the platform with everyone behind him.

When they arrived there, an entire guild was waiting for them near a train. They were completely outnumbered.

"I'd knew you'd come, Fairy Tail." Erigor said from on top of the train.

"Wh-What are all t-these p-people?" Lucy began to shiver in fear.

"We've been waiting for you."

"You're Erigor, aren't you?" Erza glared at him suspiciously.

Lucy laid Natsumi down on the floor and tried to shake her awake. "Natsumimw ake up! It's time to work!"

"Impossible! Natsumi went from train,to magical carriage and to Lucy at one!" Happy explained. "It's the worst combination possible!"

"I-I'm considered as transportation?"

"Flies... All because of you..." Kageyama glared at them.

"Calm down, Kageyama." One of his comrades said behind him.

"This voice..." Natsumi groggily said.

"What do you I ted to do?" Erza's magic began to flow around her, making her look intimidating. "Depending on your answer, I might have to make you pay for it."

"We just one to fool around." Erigor chuckled. "We've got no job and we're really bored."

The members of the guild bursted out laughing and cackling like idiots.

Erigor stood up and floated into the air.

"He flew!"

"It's wind magic!" Happy exclaimed.

"Don't you understand, yet? What'd o they have inside a train station?"

"Station?"

Erigor flew over to a pile with speakers. **(AN: I don't know how you call those poles with speakers that look like bull horns.:/)**

"You intend on broadcasting Lullaby!?" Erza's eyes widened in horror.

"Eh!?"

"What!?"

Erigor tipped his head back as he laughed his ass off. "There are hundreds, no, thousands of propel gathering around this station right now.f we broadcast it loud enough we might even be able to have the whole entire town hear it... The melody of Death."

"Indiscriminate Mass Murder!?" Erza hissed.

"We are sampling cleaning up those fools who live out their lives with their 'rights', not knowing that there are people that are revoked of those 'rights'. Living a life oblivious to the unfairness of the world is a sin. Thus, the Shinigami has come to punish them." He smirked. "A punishment called 'Death'!"

"Your rights will never be returned if you do that!" Lucy glared at him.

"Now that we've come this far, it's not the 'right' we're after it's 'authority'. We have 'authority' we could simply wipe off the past and control the future!"

"You're such a fool!"

"What a pity for you little flies." Kageyama jumped over to them. His shadow looked ten times bigger than his own body.

"This voice!" Natsumi finally recognized him.

"Die without getting a glimpse of the dark age!" His shadow extended out and formed a clawed hand. It went to stroke Lucy.

Lucy covered her face with her hands, waiting for the impact.

"Damn it!" Erza cursed.

"I knew it was you!" Natsumi bolted up from the floor. Her flamed hand cut the shadow short before it could touch Lucy.

"You..." Kageyama stared at her in surprise.

Erza sighed in relief.

"She's revived!" Lucy cheered.

"This time we are in a real battle ground!" Natsumi smirked as she stances herself in a fighting position.

Kageyama along with the rest of the guild gave her a dark glare.

"Oh, there are so many of them!" Natsumi just realized.

"Enemies, all of them!" Lucy pointed an accusing finger at them.

Erza and Gray stood ready to fight.

Erigor smirked. _You've fallen into our trap, Fairy Tail! We had to spice things up here and there... But now it's back to our original plan. There's somebody who has to hear the melody! Someone I must put to death!_ "I'll leave e rest to you while I play the flute!" He said to the guid. "Let these clueless flies... Face the true darkness of Eisanwald!" He flew and crashed through a window.

"Are you running away, Erigor?" Erza growled.

"Shit! Is he running to the next building!?" Gray glared at the whole in the large window.

"Natsumi, Gray, both of you go after him!" Erza ordered. "If you work together, Thers no way Erigor could beat you."

Natsumi and Gray glared at each other, mentally rejecting the option of fighting together.

"Lucy and I will take care of things here."

"Take care of things... That many people against just two girls?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Erigor is planning to use Lullaby on this station. We have to prevent this form happening at all cost." She turned to them. "Are you listening to me!?"

"O-Of course!" They faked smiles and hugged each other as though they were good pals.

"Go!"

"Aye, sir!" They ran out together.

"Tow of them ran away! Are they after Erigor-san?" A guild member said.

"Leave them to me." A guild member with an Egyptian outfit raised his hand. Black extensions came out of his fingers and pulled him away. "I'll get them!"

"Me too! I can't forgive that pinky-head!" Kageyama touched the floor. His body turned into a shadow and speed out of the room.

"What can tow girls do?"

"To bad we have to kill them."

"How about we catch and sell them?"

"Not until we see fairies strip..."

"Let's go after the pink one later!"

The guild members, which consisted of males, chuckled and stared lustfully at Erza and Lucy.

"How despicable." Erza glared at them.

"It's so troublesome being cute..." Lucy sighed in happiness.

"Lucy, come back to Earth." Happy waved his paw in front of her face.

"Try insulting Fairy Tail one more time and I won't guarantee that you'll see tomorrow." A large black sword appeared out of nowhere and in the hands of Erza.

"She took out a sword!?" Lucy stared in awe. "A magic sword!"

"That's not rare!" Guild members started summoning swords and weapons.

"We have lots of swordsmen here! We'll just strip the armor off you!"

Erza borrowed her eyes before she charged at them. She slashed all enemy in her way and defeated them before they could even see her. She tok them down one by one in a heart beat.

"Tch! Take this range magic!" A mage pointed his had at her and it started glowing.

Erza flipped and summoned a spear to replace her sword.

"What!?"

She threw her speak and knocked the mage.

"A spear!" Lucy stared at Erza in amazement and shock.

Erza summoned two twin swords and kept slashing away at her enemies. She summoned then a giant axe and blew her enemies away with its force.

"This woman! How can she ex-quip herself so fast!?"

"Ex-quip?"

"Magic swords are just like your stellar spirits. They are stored in a different place and you can summon them as you please." Happy explained to Lucy. We call that production to summon several weapons: ex-quip."

"I see... Amazing."

"Erza's greatness starts here." Happy smirked.

"Eh?"

"Erza?" A guild member heard them.

"There's still a lot of them left." Erza stated. "This is troublesome. I'll just wipe them all out." A flash of light formed around her body as her armor came off. Through the light, Erza appeared in an enormous, beautiful, angle-like and silver armor. Silver swords floated above her.

"Swordsmages usually ex-quip their weapons as they fight. But, Erza can fight while ex-quipping her 'magic armor' to increase her ability. That's Erza's magic: The Knight!"

Licy and the guild members were amazed by her beautiful armor.

"Erza... She can't be..."

"Dace my swords! Circle Sword!" The swords above Erza cricked around her, taking out all enemies that stood too close to her.

"You bitch!" A mage charged at her. "I'll be your opponent!"

"There's no doubt about it! She's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail! Titania Erza!"

Erza easily slashed her opponent away.

"Amazing!" Lucy praised.

A chubby mage ran out of the exit, terrified of Erza.

"He might be heading to Erigor! Lucy, go after him!"

"Me? Why?"

"Please!" She scowled deeply. Her expression terrifying Lucy.

"Y-Yes, m'am!" She ran after the chubby mage.

Erza za changed back to her usual armor and took deep breaths to fight her fatigue. _Driving the magical carriage is really draining me. Natsumi... Gray... Lucy... I leave the rest to you._

* * *

"If we work together? No way!"

Gray glared at Natsumi as they ran down the halls of the station, searching for Erigor.

"The power of fire and ice will never come together! Impossible!" She glared back at him. "I mean Erza is so selfish!"

"She's been planing this from the start!"

"I can't take care of Erigor by myself!" They said in unison, their faces inches away from each other. "Don't imitate me!" They said in unison once again.

They reached the end of the hall that had two different ways to follow. Either right or left.

"Which way?"

"We can just split up." Gray took right while Natsumi was taking left. "Natsumi, listen. Our opponents is an idiot who plans on using a dangerous magic. If you fins him, just crush him to pieces."

"That's not all, right? He's a big idiot that licked a fight with Fairy Tail. I'll just burn him black like charcoal." Flames surrounded her fist.

They shared a glance and grinned. They realized they were too close to each other and looked away with slightly flushed cheeks.

"Don't die." Gray said lowly.

"What?"

"Nothing! Juts go!" Gray said quickly and turned around. He ran down the long hall, leaving Natsumi to ho the other end.

"Tch! If he plans on broadcasting the melody, it's gonna be a mess!" He said to himself. "Broadcast!?" He froze as he just realized something. "That's right! Of he plans on broadcasting it, Erigor must be in the room with a public broadcasting system!" He ran faster down the hall until he found the room and kicked down the door.

Gray looked around, but there was no one in sight. "Why is he not here? Isn't this the room to broadcast something? Isn't he planning on having everyone hear it?"

A black figure hung upside down above Gray with a smirk. Black extensions shot out of his hands and went to attack Gray, but he was noticed.

Gray jumped out of the way and faced his enemy. It was the mage with Egyptian clothes.

"Your instincts are too god. You're gonna be a bother to our a plan." He glared at Gray.

"So, there really is something going in, huh?" He smirked. "And you guys complain about not having any work to do."

* * *

**Please review, my friends!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I was late guys! :(**

* * *

At the Regular Meeting site for prominences guild masters, they were together at the bar chatting away and drinking like old friends.

"Makarov-chan, I like the mages at your place. They are so lively!" The master of Blue Pegasus,Bob, commented with a flirty smile. He was a large and hairy man that, much to some people's disgust,liked to dress and act like a girly woman. "I heard they beat up an influential man from somewhere."

"That was Lucy, our newest member! She's really good! Especially her boobs!" Master laughed and took a large sip of his drink.

"It's okay to be lively, but aren't you guys overdoing things?" Mage guild, Quatro Cerebrus, master Goldmine said with a scowl. He was a middle-aged man with a cowboy get-up. "I heard some council members are afraid you guys might crush the entire town into smithereens."

"I want to be crushed to smithereens by Lucy's boobs!" Master shouted out as he danced on his toes. The alcohol was begging to affect him.

"My, don't hit on your own mage, okay?" Bob giggled.

"Makarov-sama, you have a letter form Mirajane-sama!" A messenger spirit flew in the room with a letter.

Master grabbed it and opened the letter.

Out of the letter appeared a small illusion of Mira smiling.

"Master, thank you for attending the Regular Meting." Mira's illusion greeted.

Hearts formed in guys' eyes as they saw how beautiful she was. They got closer to gawk at her.

Master took note of this and smirked. "Look! She's our cover girl! Isn't she soooo cuuuuute!?" He gloated.

"We've got some wonderful news while you were gone." Mira continued the message.

"Oh?" Master turned his attention back to her.

"Erza formed a team with Natsumi and Gray! Of course Lucy and Happy are with them, too."

Master started shaking like a leaf uncontrollably as bullets of cold sweat trickled down his entire body.

"Isn't it wonderful? I think this might me Fairy Tail's strongest team!" She giggled. "I though it would be good to tell you this so I wrote a letter. See you then!" She waved before the small illusion disappeared.

The letter slipped from Master hands as he slowly fell back with a loud thud. He looked up at the ceiling with a horror-stroke face. _G-Goodness gracious! Now they might really destroy an entire town! The Regular Meeting will end today and I can go back tomorrow... Please don't cause any trouble until then! Please!_

* * *

The crowd around the train station had doubled in size. People came to see what was all the commotion about. They murmured and whispered among each other, asking questions as to what was going on inside.

"What's going on in there?"

"I heard they sent a squeal form the army but they haven't shown up."

"Look someone is coming out!" A man pointed out to Erza who was walking over to the large balcony above them all.

Erza calmly walked over to an employee with a bull horn.

"Y-You! You're the one who barged in here. What's going on in there?"

Erza didn't answer him. She snatched his bull horn and stood at the edge of the balcony. "The station is occupied by evil mages! If you value your lives get away form here immediately! One of them is planning on using a spell to kill everyone around here! Evacuate now!" She shouted with the bull horn.

There was dead silence before people started panicking and screaming. They scrambled around like panicking ants trying to run away.

"H-Hey! Why are you making people panic!?"

"Better than to see them dead." She said calmly. "What I juts said is the truth." She turned to him. "I advise that you and anyone one left evacuates immediately if you wish to live."

"Y-Yes!" He shuddered before he ran off to evacuate.

Erza clenched her fists. _Lullaby... A forbidden magic that can kill anyone who hears it's melody... Erigor is trying to commit a mass-murder with it. But now that there is no one here it is meaningless to use it here.__Well... How would he react?_ She looked behind and gasped. "This is..." Her eyes widened as she saw a strong wind barrier that separated her form the building. It completely took her by surprise.

How could she not have noticed this!?

* * *

Inside the train station, Gray was facing off with his opponent in the broadcasting room. A dark mage with Egyptian clothes.

"I'll kill anyone who gets in the way if out plan." The Egyptian said.

"Plan or whatever. If you want to broadcast Lullaby this is the only place. If Erigor who wants to play the Lullaby, isn't here why did you occupy the station?" Gray asked.

He didn't answer. Instead he swung his black extensions to cut Gray's head off.

Gray dodged, but the extensions completely destroyed the broadcasting equipment that was behind him. _He destroyed the broadcasting equipment without hesitation? They aren't planning on broadcasting the Lullaby after all!_ Another attack came his way but he blocked it with an ice shield.

"Ice?"

"What is your real plan?"

He scoffed. "It's about time that Erigor-san's magic wind wall activated."

"Magic wind wall?"

"It's a wind barrier to keep you guys form leaving this place." He smirked.

"What!?" His eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Erza still stood in bewilderment staring at the wind wall in front of her.

"H-How...can it be? The station is completely surrounded by a wind wall!"

"Hmm... What is a fly doing outside?" A malicious voice said above form Erza.

Erza looked up. "Erigor! Did you do this!?" She glared at him.

"I wanted to fight you juts once, but unfortunately I don't have time for that." He sighed and extended his hand. "Be a good fly and stay inside." Waves of wind magic pulsed form his hand and threw Erza back and into the station.

Erza gained back her balance and charged towards him with an aggravated look. "Erigor!" Her arm was cut deeply and badly bruised when she touched the wind. "Ah!" She pulled it back to her side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. This barrier only goes one way: from outside in. If you try to get out the wind will slice up your body."

"What are you doing!?"

"It's a birdcage or rather a flycage! It's still to big for that." He chuckled. "I've wasted too much time on you. If you'll excuse me." He said as he flew away form the station.

"Erigor! We're not done talking, come back!" She clenched her damaged fist. "The station is not their target!?" She roared in frustration. If the station is not their target what is?

* * *

Gray was still battling his opponent in the broadcasting room. He kicked him in the jaw hard to knock him back and through a wall.

"I hate complicated stories so just tell me what's going on!"

The Egyptian man leaned against the wall he hit. "We trapped the flies here because you were following us." He started getting up. "Originally, we occupied this station to block off all the transportation access to Clover station the last stop."

"That town is on the other side of a huge ravine, and there's no transportation other than this train." Gray debated.

"Unless, of course, you can fly like Erigor-san."

"So the Lullaby is heading there!?"

"Just think closely of what's going on in Clover right now." He extended his hands and black extensions shot out form both.

Gray's eyes widened in realization. He was too shocked to dodge the attacks. The extensions cut at his skin like butter. "Clover..." He grunted out. "That's were... Where the geezers are having their meeting! Your targets are the Guild Masters!?"

The Egyptian man bursted out laughing.

"Your doing an extreme thing against geezers with powerful magic." Blood stained Gray's white coat. He breathed unevenly as blood seeped form his various cuts.

"Playing the flute for a bunch of geezers that don't know anything should be easy." He grinned. "I'm sure Erigor-san can do it juts fine on his own. Besides, you guys can't leave this station to get in our way. Yup... There's nothing you can do!" He laughed.

Blue and cold mist swirled around Gray's hands as he build up his ice magic.

"Were taking revenge for all those years of oppression! Everything will disappear into thin a-" He was cut off by Gray's cold hand over his face.

"We'll stop it." He said with a dark tone as he started freezing the man's face.

He struggled and tried to free himself but the ice was already reaching his ears.

"And we will make you pay for targeting our 'parents'." He released the man when he completely froze his head. "We will show you that there are guilds more frightening than a dark guild."

* * *

**Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy and I own nothing at all!**

* * *

Erza stormed into the station after Erigor had left. She looked for conscious dark guild members to question them. She went around asking a way to dispel the barrier, but no one seem to know or want to tell her.

"I don't know! It-It's impossible!" One guild member answered with honesty in his eyes.

Erza held him up by his shirt and glared at him.

"Nullifying the magic in the wind barrier... We can't do that!"

"Erza!" Gray called from upstairs.

"Gray!? Weren't you with Natsumi?" Erza questioned.

"I lost her. I mean, there's no time for that! Eisanwald's target is the town ahead!" He spoke in a panicked voice. "That's the town where the geezers are having their annual Regular Meeting! They plan to play make them hear the Lullaby there!"

"I got the general idea from him." Erza responded calmly. "But right now the station is surrounded b-"

"Yeah! I just saw it!" He leaped from the second floor and landed on his feet. "If we force ourselves through, we'll be 't any of these guys know how to nullify it?" He kicked one and glared at them.

"Stop. They don't know how to nullify the wind barrier. Erigor is getting closer to the Master while we waste our time here..." She clenched her fist and glared at the floor. She gasped when she suddenly remembered something. "I just remembered! There is someone in this guild called Kagerama who removed the seal form the Lullaby!"

"You mean he's a nullifiyer? He could break this wind barrier!"

"Let's look for him! Capture Kage!"

They sprinted out of the room to search for Kage before it was too late.

The man who Erza was questioning heard their conversation and grunted in frustration. There's was no way he was going to let them break the barrier! He would rather see Kage dead before that. "Hey! How long you gonna keep hiding, Kakara?" He called to someone.

"I'm sorry." Kakara, a fat mage with an awkward face and spiky hair fazed through a wall with an apologetic and scared look on his face.

"You heard everything, didn't you? Kage is being targeted. Go to him!"

"S-Spare me! I do t have a chance against them!" He begged.

"Your job is easier than that..." He smirked.

"Eh?"

* * *

Down on the Station's long and large corridor, Lucy and Happy were searching for Kakara, but have seen so sign of him.

"We totally lost him." Lucy sighed.

"Aye."

"Hey, why don't we go back to Erza for now?"

Happy looked at her in shock and horror. His entire body trembled in fear and disbelief.

"Wh-What?"

"E-Erza told us to 'Go after him'. I see... Lucy is incredible. She's going to defy Erza..." He sweat uncontrollably. He could already imagine the horrible punishment Erza would bring on them if they came back now. "I wouldn't want to see Erza doing this and that to Lucy."

"Wh-What she gonna do to me!?" Lucy cowered in fear. "All-All right I'll look for him! I'll look for him until we find him!"

"You change your mind pretty quickly."

* * *

"Erigor!"

Natsumi made a huge gaping hole inside a room with her flamed feet. She searched through every room like this. Rather than using a door, she juts busted through the rooms like a tornado.

"Where are you hiding bastard!?" She ram into another room and searched it with her eyes. "Next!" She left and ram through another one.

Above her, Kage was watching her as a shadow. _D-Does she not know how to use a door? She's absurd..._

"Neext!"

_Erigor-san is not even at the station anymore. She's wasting her time._ Kage thought to himself. His body started phasing out of shadow mode slowly above her. "It would be fine to just leave her alone, but..." He got closer down to her and when her guard was done he kicked her in the back of the head. "I would have a peace of mind!"

Natsumi gasped and was blown forward until a painting broke her fall. Her head faired through the painting. "Oww."

Kage chuckled and landed on his feet.

"You again!?" She glared daggers at him while she teared the painting off her.

"I got a general idea of what your magic is." He spoke in a mocking tone. "You increase your destructive power by flaming parts of your body. Pretty useful magic, I'd say."

"Argh! I really want to punch you, but I got no time for that! Where is Erigor!?" She growled.

"Well, I wonder where he is. Maybe I'll tell you if you defeat me." He lowered down nd touched his shadow.

A shadow fist came to crush Natsumi, but she jumped out of the way.

"So, you'll tell me where he is after I punch you? Talk about killing two birds with one stone!" She smirked.

"Tch. She's quick." He glared at her and cursed under his breath. This might not be as easy at it looks. "But you won't be able to doge the Orochi Shadow! It will chase you until the end of the world!"

Giant Snake shadows shot out form his shadow and went to attack her.

"Rawr!" She punched through one that came at a frontal attack and slashed away at two form behind. She kicked here for her right and stomped on two beneath her.

"What!?"

She obliterated them, only leaving smoke form them in a matter of seconds.

"She destroyed them all!?" He gasped. No one had ever beaten his shadow snakes so quickly!

Natsumi smirked. She zoomed over to him and gave him a painful right cross jab.

"Agh!" He rolled back form the force. _Wh-What is this punch!? It's not the fist of a mage!_

Natsumi grabbed him before he hit the floor and raised him a over her head. She used all her force to throw him against a wall.

The wall made a huge crack at the crash. A sickening crack was heard form both the wall and from Kage.

Natsumi took a huge breath and puffed up her cheeks. She opened her mouth with a fire roar heading straight towards Kage.

_M-Monster!_ Kage thought with a horror-stricken face before the flames reached him.

Meanwhile, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy had felt the ground shake with the great force Natsumi's fire dragon roar.

"It's close! That way!" Erza took a left down a long hallway with Gray behind her.

"That's sure to be Natsumi!"

Kage slid down the cracked and burned wall with a loud thud. His whole body was covered in bruises and burnings. His ribs were bruised and his back was killing him. He also had a huge swollen cheek accompanied by a black eye.

Natsumi smirked as smoke came from her mouth. "I won!" She laughed and pointed her finger at him mockingly. "As you promised, tell me where Erigor is."

Kage lightly chuckled as he breathed slowly in pain. "You idiot... Erigor-san isn't in the station anymore..."

"Huh?"

"Natsumi, that's enough! We need him!" Erza and Gray ran in the room just in time.

"Nice job, shitty flame!" Gray smirked.

"Well done, Natsumi." Erza congratulated her.

"What's going on with you two?" She raised an eyebrow.

"There's no time for explanations. We were looking for him." Gray explained.

"Leave it to me." Erza passed them nd grabbed Kage by the neck. She slammed him against the wall and unsheathe her sword to point the tip near his right eye. "Nullify the wind barrier." She glared at him and spoke in a low and dangerous tone. "You get a cut every time you say 'no'."

Kage shuddered in fear and stared at the tip with panicked eyes. He feared greatly for his life

"Hey, that's way to cruel! He's all worn out!" Natsumi shuddered at Erza's cruelness.

"Just shush!" Gray scowled at her. This wasn't the time to show mercy in their enemy.

"Understood?" She pressed the sword against his skin.

"U-Underst-" He coughed up blood before he could finish his talking.

"Kage!?"

His body fell limo forward. A dagger clearly showed itself on his back.

Behind Kage was Kakara fazed half through the wall. His hands were open and his eyes were set on on Kage.

_It's an easy job. Kill Kage..._

"Kage!" Erza caught his limo body form falling to the floor and called out to him. "Kage!"

"Shit! Our last hope..." Gray cursed.

Natsumi stood frozen in shock as she juts saw a man kill his own comrade.

* * *

** Sorry for taking soo long! Please Review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"Kage, hang in there!"

Erza and Gray were desperately trying to wake Kage up from his sated of unconsciousness.

Natsumi stood in shock. She couldn't understand what just happened. Why would anyone betray there nakama!?

"Hey! We need your help!" Gray shook his shoulders furiously.

Kakara stared down at Kage with a guilt ridden and scared face. His face was pale and his breathing shallow. Realization of what he has just done kicked in and he still did nothing but stare at his guildmember die.

"Aren't you his nakama?" Natsumi asked in a tone only she could hear.

Kakara had finally had enough of this scene and went to phase through the wall and disappear.

"Aren't you nakama from the same guild!?" Natsumi glared and shouted. She punched through the wall he disappeared through with her flamed fist. "Bastard!" She broke through the wall.

Kakara gasped at the wall crumbled into nothing. "Ugh!" He felt Natsumi's heavy and hot fist hit his jaw with a force strong enough to make him crash down on the floor.

"Kage, pull yourself together!" Erza still tried to wake Kage as she shook him.

"Erza, there's no point... He's unconscious." Gray told her.

"I can't let him die! He's gotta do it!"

"You can say, but he can't use his magic in this condition!" He tried to reason with her.

"He has to do it!"

"Is that how your guild works!?" Natsumi was over Kakara with an enraged look on his face.

Lucy and Happy arrived at the scene.

"D-Did we show up at a bad time?" Lucy hesitantly asked. She could clearly see that something wrong happened.

"Aye..."

Far in the distance, Erigor stood on the train railways that stood above a gorge and in between two cities.

"Clover town, where the Guild Masters gather..." He faced into the direction of Clover town. "I should speed up." Erigor told himself before he flew up with his scythe over his shoulders. "Those geezers who took away our jobs and rights..." He glared. "Just wait and see." He gritted his teeth in anger. "I will kill you with the melody if Lullaby!"

Erigor cackled before he soared away. "It's Shinigami's purge!"

* * *

"Erigor's target is the Regular Meeting!?"

Erza and Gray had explained things to Lucy, Natsumi and Happy as they stared at the wind barrier before them.

"Yeah... But we won't be able to do anything unless we get rid of this wind barrier." Gray said.

Natsumi gritted her teeth. She charged and slammed against the wind barrier. "Gyaa!" She gasped as it painfully threw her back.

"See?" Gray sighed at her stupidness.

"Oh, my." Lucy felt sorry for her friend.

Erza turned her sights to Kage who laid still unconscious and bandaged on the floor. "Kage, please help us..." She practically begged. There was no way she could live with herself if innocent guild masters died while she did nothing.

"Shit!" Natsumi cursed and flamed her fists. "I'll just break through it!" She pulled her fist back and hit the barrier.

Natsumi grunted in pain as it sent her back with a bleeding and bruised arm. She didn't even make a dent in it, but it easily harmed her.

"Natsumi!" Lucy rushed to her side. Her eyes were filled with worry for her friend.

Gray's eyes landed on Natsumi with worry. He was concerned for her, but he decided to keep it hidden. "Idiot... This sort of thing can't be delayed with force."

"We've got to hurry!" Lucy turned to Gray. "Can't you freeze this or something with your magic?"

"I would have done that a long time ago if I could." He stared at the barrier with intense hatred. If only something could be done! The more time they wasted here the closer Erigor is to the geezers.

Natsumi picked herself up and slammed her shoulder and good arm against the barrier. This time she held her ground and didn't allow it to send her back.

"S-Stop!" Lucy gasped. How could she be so reckless!?

Natsumi kept holding her found and tried to add more pressure to break through.

"That's enough!" Gray wrapped his arms around Natsumi and pulled her away form the barrier. "You'll get cut into pieces!" His eyes traveled to her shoulder and other arm that was now bleeding and bruised.

Sometimes Gray hated when Natsumi would push herself too much, especially if it hurted her. He just felt like if he doesn't keep an eye on her, she won't take of herself.

"What are we going to do!?" Erza growled. They were running out of time.

Natsumi broke out of Gray's hold and stared at Lucy.

"What?"

"I know!" She walked over to Lucy and grabbed her shoulders. An idea popped in her head. "Stellar spirits!"

"Eh?"

"I was able to transport through the stellar spirit realm in Evaroo's mansion!"

"Umm... Usually humans would die over there... Because there's no air there. And the gate only opens where the Stellar Spirits Mage is standing. Meaning, if you want to get out of this place using the Stella spirit realm, we would have to have a Stellar Spirits Mage outside of the station."

"It's confusing! Just do it!" Natsumi ignored the details, like usually.

"I said that's impossible!" Lucy argued. "One more thing; it's a serious breach of contract when a human enters the spirit realm! It was okay the other time because it was Evaroo's key."

"Evaroo's key..." Happy trailed off and stared at thin air as if in deep thought. "Ah!" He gasped as he remembered something. "Lucy,I juts remembered! The thing I was going to tell you about!" He skipped over to her.

Happy sat on the floor and searched through his small green backpack. He pulled out a large gold key.

"That's Virgo's key!" Lucy stared at it in surprise. "You shouldn't be taking someone else's key without permission!" She pinched his cheek painfully.

"No, Virgo herself wanted you to have it!"

"What!?" She released his cheek.

"What are you guys talking about?" Erza asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Don't waste our time with this stuff." Gray said coldly.

"Virgo... Ah! You mean that maid gorilla!?" Natsumi perked up.

"She said since Evaroo was arrested, their contract was terminated. So, she wanted me to give the key to you. She even visited me to tell you." Happy explained.

"That... Came to your house..." She shuddered in fear at the memory of a giant, until and gorilla-like Virgo. "I love the offer, but it's not the time for that. We have to find a way out of here!"

"But-"

"Shush! Just be quite and meow meow around!" Lucy punched his cheek hard enough for him to stop talking. After he stooped trying to talk, she released him.

Happy frowned. "But, Virgo can dive underground... I thought that we could go under the station and get out of here..."

"What!?"

"Is that true!?"

Lucy's eyes widened in realization. "I see! Good job, Happy! Why didn't you says earlier?" She laughed.

"'Cause you were pinching my cheeks." His frowned deepened.

Lucy laughed nervously before snatch the key. "Give it to me!" She closed her eyes and concentrated on the magic of the key. "I am the person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit Realm." She commenced summoning the spirit. "Thou shall respond to the calling and come to my aid." She opened her eyes. "Open the door to the Virgin. Virgo!"

A bright light shinned out of the key and a giant puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere. When it disappeared, a maid with a delicate body, pink hair, green eyes, perfect features, and chains on her wrists.

"How may I help you, Mistress!" Virgo bowed.

"Eh!?" Lucy's eyes widened in shock. Here she was expecting a giant gorilla-woman, but instead she sees a beautiful maid.

"You lost weight." Natsumi commented.

"Sorry for causing you trouble last time." She apologized to her.

"Lost weight!? More like she's a completely different person! Y-Your appearance." She stared oddly at Virgo.

"I am a loyal stellar spirit that changes into whatever form my master wishes." She explained.

"You looked stronger and more compelling before." Natsumi blinked.

"Heh, she's pretty cute." Gray smirked.

"Lucy, huh... She's great after all." Erza smiled.

"We have no time! Can we form a contract later!?" Lucy asked in a panicked voice. Time was ticking.

"As you wish, Mistress."

"Wait, don't call me Mistress!"

"Then how about 'Your Highness'?"

"Rejected."

"How about 'Princess'?"

"That's hounds fine." She nodded her head in approval.

"That's all right!? Just hurry up!" Gray rushed them with an aggravated look.

"Then, here I go!" Virgo jumped up and dived into the hard floor, leaving a gaping hole behind as she escalated away.

"Wow! She dived in!"

"Good job, Lucy!" Erza pressed Lucy's head against her armored chest.

A painful 'clank' was heard as her head hit against the metal. "Ow!"

"Let's go!" Gray finally smiled, glad that they were getting out of there. He heard shuffling form behind him and turned to see Natsumi carrying Kage over her shoulders. "What are you doing, Natsumi?"

"I wouldn't feel right if he dies after I fought him." She smiled kindly.

Gray was taken back by her kindness to Kage for a minute. Sure, it would be cruel or let him die here, but did she had to be so close to him. _Why the hell should she be acting so nice to him? Like she cared about him..._

Erza smiled at Natsumi's kindness.

Kage had woken up juts in time to hear there escape and Natsumi's works, but he was far too weak to fight them.

Minutes later, they followed Virgo's pathway to the outside of the station and successfully got out.

"We made it!" Lucy celebrated with glee. She was a it too close to the barrier which made the wind lift up her skirt. "Whoa, the wind!"

"Princess, your underwear is showing!" Virgo pulled Lucy's skirt down and forgot her own.

"Worry about yours too!" She stared at Virgo's pink panties.

Gray's eyes bulged at the sight. He could feel a trail of blood run down his nose.

"I-Impossible. There's no way you can catch up with him..." Kage said weakly on the floor. "We won..."

"What happened to Natsumi?" Erza searched for the pinkette.

"Huh? Isn't Happy here either?"

* * *

Miles away, Erigor was barely a few miles away from Clover town now. So close, he could clearly see it form where he floated.

"So, that's the town."

Behind him a figure was advancing quickly towards him.

"This is Happy's max speed!" Natsumi roared as Happy soared with all his straight, closing in on Erigor.

Erigor looked back with shock. He was about to say something, but was caught off when a pair of flamed feet stomped on his face and sent him crashing down and landing on the train rails.

Natsumi smirked and landed perfectly on her feet a few feet away form him.

"I can't fly anymore..." Happy's wings disappeared. He started falling from the air. His exhausted body aching all over.

"Thanks! Now we caught up with him!" Natsumi caught him in her arms and smiled warmly at her partner.

"You... Why are you here?" Erigor glared daggers at her. His anger seeping out.

She smirked and cracked her knuckles. "To defeat you! You gentle breeze bastard!"

* * *

**Sorry for being late guys, but I'm finally on Christmas break! I can update more quicker now with all my free time! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I understand now that I'm not making a huge difference form the original, but I promise after all the Erigor stuff is done. I'll try to twist things up a bit:) Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

The team with the exception of Natsumi and including Kage was speeding down the railroads on a magical car that Erza was driving and pumping her magic into.

"This... Isn't the magic four-wheeled vehicle we rented." Lucy noted. She looked out of the window and regretted it.

They were now crossing the gorge between the town where they came form and Clover town.

"I take my hat off for Eisanwald in precautions. They made sure our vehicle was destroyed before leaving." Gray crossed his arms over his chest. He sat across form her with Kage next to him.

"That means we will have to provide compensation..." Lucy sighed. Sometimes she felt sorry for Master, having to pay for all of their mess ups.

"And you stole another car? How irresponsible." Kage mumbled.

"We're just borrowing it!" She defended.

Kage staid silent for a while and closed his eyes. He had no idea why he was here or why did they helped him, bit nothing he could do about it now...except ask. He opened one eye. "W-Why did you bring me along?"

"We had no other choice since there was no one else in town. So we're gonna take you to the hospital in Clover." Lucy explained with a frown. "You'd better be thankful."

"No! I mean, why did you save me!? We're enemies!" He snapped at her and glared. "Oh, I know... You're taking me hostage so that you could negotiate with Erigor-san, but that won't work! He's as cold as ice. There's now way he will-"

"Uwaa, what a gloomy thought!" She turned her head the other way and ignored him, getting annoyed.

"I can kill you right now if you wanna die." Gray said coldly.

"Gray!"

"Life and death are not the only two outcomes to a conflict, right?" He raised a questionable eyebrow at Kage and slouched. "You should all live your lives positively..."

Kage stared at him for a moment. He blinked in confusion. _No one has ever said to me advice like this..._

The car violently jerked to the right suddenly.

Lucy lost her balance and stumbled back until her butt met with Kage's face. She realized her position and jumped away form him with a weirded out expression while Kage just glared at her.

"Erza!" Gray rushed to the front and placed a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm alright." She assured him and smiled weakly. Her skin was pale and she was begging to sweat like a pig. She tried to focus on the road. _My vision is blurring... Did I use up too much of my magic?_ She took deep shallow breaths.

"Don't go around bumping people with your huge ass!" Kage scowled at Lucy. He didn't like slutty bimbos.

"A sexual harassment!" Lucy panicked. "Gray, kill him!"

"Hey... Don't waste my witty remark earlier."

_Natsumi, stop Erigor!_ Erza narrowed her eyes. She mentally prayed for Natsumi's success in stopping Erigor. _I'm counting you to hold him up until we get there! If we cannot stop him... All of the masters in this area will die!_

Not so far away, Natsumi was having a face off with Erigor.

"Come! I'll burn you along with that dangerous flute!" She smirked. Her fist flamed and ready for battle despite her injuries.

_What happened to the wind barrier!?_ Erigor was still staring at her in disbelief. He was not expecting her at all! _What about Kageyama and the others!? I was about to arrive where the geezers are,too!_ He gritted his teeth from frustration. _They're indeed bothersome flies!_

Erigor flew up above her and pointed the bottom of his scythe towards her. He sent a gut-crushing surge of wind at her.

Natsumi crossed her arms over her face and waited for the impact. She was blown back and she felt the stinging sensation of her injured arms being cut. "Oww..."

"Die." He frowned at her with cold eyes, wanting nothing than to see her corpse rot on the rails.

"Crap!" Natsumi could feel herself start to fall. She looked behind her and saw nothing but the gorge. "Happy!" She searched for him for help, but saw him lying in the floor exhausted.

"You puny fly!" Erigor sent another wind so that she could fall faster.

"Gah!" She felt the wind hit her stomach like a punch in the gut. "I'm falling!" She flapped her arms around.

Natsumi grunted and raised her arms in front of her. She shot her flames to cling to the rails.

"What!? The fire clings to the railings!?" Erigor gasped.

Natsumi pulled herself up and landed on her feet. "That was close." She sighed in relief.

"Wh-What was that just now?"

Natsumi turned to him and smirked. "Hey, isn't it cold being naked? Why don't we heat things a little?" She flamed her fists to get past her point. She dashed at him with unimaginable speed and punched him in the gut.

Erigor coughed up. The hit felt like an iron fist stabbing his stomach. _S-She's fast!_ He raised his scythe to slice her in half when he saw an opening.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsumi kicked his jaw with her flamed heel and spun to raise her fist at him.

Erigor dodged her fist and flew a over her.

Natsumi ended up hitting the found and creating a massive hole.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Erigor threw a gust if wind to knock her off her feet. He did a series of hand gestures to cast a wind spell. "Storm Bringer!"

A tornado shit form his hands and towards Natsumi, engulfing her completely.

Natsumi screamed as she swirled around the tornado. The tornado dimmed out and spit her out. Her limo body hurdled towards the floor.

"This is it!" Erigor raised his scythe over his head to slice her into a million pieces.

Natsumi got back into the game. She picked herself up and stooped the scythe with her arm inches away form her neck. The scythe dug into her arm loan fully, but she ignored it.

"She blocked it with her arm!?"

She puffed her cheeks. "Fire Dragon's..."

"She's gonna fire form her mouth!?" He ripped his scythe back, but it was too late.

"ROAR!" She roared fire at him, but he flew up and dodged her attack. "Shit!" She closed her mouth and glared at him. "Stop flying around like that!"

_What's with this girl!? Everything she does makes no sense... Is this a mage of Fairy Tail?_ Erigor stared at her with confusion. "I...underestimated your abilities a bit. Let's fight seriously now." He said seriously before he smirked. "You and me."

"My flame will take you on." She smirked.

"How about we make a deal?" He smirked. "I win, I won't kill you and you become my woman."

"Wh-What!?"

"I like a girl with fire! And your just my type." He eyed her body and memorized every curve.

"Hell no!" She hissed at him.

He chuckled at her, before he went serious. He crossed his arms over his face as air accumulated around him. "Storm Mail!" The wind swirled around like a shield covering his body.

"Wow." She admired. _Never seen that before!_

"Here I come!"

* * *

"That flame brat must be dead by now."

Kage stated as he stared out the window. He noticed that they were going a much slower pace than before. Probably because Erza was losing magic.

"Why would you say that?" Lucy frowned.

"There's no way you could break through Erigor-san's Storm Mail with flame." He chuckled. "Ever."

Gray scowled. There's was something growing in the pit of his stomach. Was it worry? For who? Natsumi? _That flamehead can take care of herself!_ He told himself. _Still... If that bastard hurts her there will be hell to pay!_

Since a young age, Gray had been a little protective of Natsumi, though he never showed it.

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsumi raised her flamed fist to break through Erigor's wind shield.

Erigor caught her fist and the flames around it disappeared.

"Huh?" She froze before she gritted her teeth and brought her other fist to hit him.

Erigor blocked that one and the flames disappeared as well.

Natsumi cursed under her breath and stared confusingly and angrily at her bare fist.

"Just as I thought; you can't generate the destructive power unless your coated with flames. It's useless now..." He smirked evilly.

Natsumi pulled her fists back. "What's going on!? The flames died out!"

"Don't you get it? Flames can't go against headwind. Storm Mail blows wind inside out. I'm willing to spare you if you give up now and become mine."

"As if!"

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore. Flame cannot simply defeat wind!"

* * *

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

Natsumi crossed her arms over her face and trend to keep her feet firm on the ground as Erigor's wind armor sent waves of gushing wave that would blow anyone away without much difficulty..

"What's with this wind? It's like a typhoon!"

"Your flame won't be able to reach me now." He smirked. "Die!"

Sharp blades of wind headed towards Natsumi. She dodged each one, but the more she dodged the more blades of wind he kept sending her way. She tried to advance towards Erigor, but fell back when some of the blades got closer to hit her neck and slice.

"Shit!" She cursed. Flames covered her feet and helped her gain speed. She charged over to Erigor with flamed fists and a death glare that would frightened anyone.

Erigor smirked as the flames dimmed out before she could touch him. He pushed her back and she went crashing back on the floor.

"Not just the flames! But I can't get near him either!" Natsumi hissed through her teeth. This was really starting to piss her off.

Happy had woken up form all the commotion and was now watching his partner get beaten. His big worried eyes were focused only in this battle.

"Take this! Soaring Wind Magic that cuts anything: Emera Param!" Wind gathered even more around Erigor's armor of wind.

"Emera Param!?" Happy gasped. "You'll be cut to pieces by magic like that!"

Natsumi weakly stood up on her feet.

"Die, cinder brat!" Erigor formed an 'x' with his hands and cackled.

Gusts of sharp wind blades much larger than the ones before cut everything around them. Even the steel and rock of the railroads where noting but small chunks now.

Natsumi's limps body was whole. She laid motionless on what was left of the railroads.

"Natsumi!" Happy screamed.

"Not bad. Your body is still in one piece." Erigor said with a teasing voice. "You're pretty good for a young mage."

"Natsumi, wake up!" Happy called out for her.

Erigor turned his back to her, but looked at her form the corner of his eye. "Don't worry, I'll send you to the same place where the geezers will be. With the melody of Lullaby."

"The... L-Lullaby..." Natsumi's wobbly legs slowly helped her stand up on her feet. Blood ran down form her forehead and bruises covered her entire body. Her bones and muscles were aching and begging for rest, but she won's listen. Her vest was torn to spices and was now a piece of cloth hanging off her shoulders. The bandages around her breath were now only three thin pieces of bandages covering them. "If you want Gramps head, fight us fare and square!" She growled.

Happy smiled with joy and lifted his little paws in happiness. "Natsumi!" His eyes watered in joy. His worry for her finally gone.

"What!? She's still alive!?" Erigor stared at her in shock, ignoring her words. No one has ever survived his attack!

"If your not courageous enough to fight, then don't bother!" She pulled her flamed fist back a over her head.

"What a stubborn woman." He blew her away easily back with more sharp wind.

Natsumi stumbled back, but caught her balance and growled. "Bastard!" Her entire body was on fire now. A fire that looked more red and hot. "Why can't I get close to you!" She roared and pulled off a rail bolted to the ground with her bare hands. Her anger reaching its limit. "I don't get it!"

"What a bizarre magic." Eeigor stared at her. "Her emotions look like here connected to her flames."

Happy noticed Eeigor's wind was blowing towards Natsumi's flames. He blinked twice to see if he was seeing things. _Wh-What? Erigor's wind is flowing towards a strange way._

Natsumi ripped the rail off and parted into two. Her flames rose up higher and began to burn the ground around her. Her faced turned monster-like within the flames.

"Flames of Emotion... I've heard of an accent magic like that, but why would a youngster know about that?" Erigor debated with himself.

Erigor noticed his wind was leaving him, but it was too late. He gasped when he saw it completely leave him and head towards Natsumi. "What!? The wind is heading towards her!?"

"I know!" Happy finally figured it out. "Natsumi!"

Natsumi looked at him over her shoulder.

"Impossible." He began to shake in paw in no. "You can't win, Natsumi. Let's leave it to Gray."

"WHAAAT!?" Natsumi roared and her flames grew higher and more unstable. All of Erigor's wind armor was being drawn towards her.

"N-No way! Storm Mail..." Erigor gasped.

"Good!" Happy grinned in victory. _Natsumi is unstoppable when she loses her temper!_

All of Erigor's wind armor disappeared, leaving him bare.

"His wind armor came off!"

"Incredible Heat Magic like this... It's impossible!" Erigor began to fear her. Sweat pooled on his forehead as he could feel the heat of her flames.

"I'LL TAKE YOU DOOOWN!" She charged him with her entire body on fire still. "FIRE DRAGON'S..."

"Does a Dragon Slayer user still exist!?" He was paralyzed in fear.

"SWORD HORN!" She crashed against him head first with a force that left Erigor gasping for breath.

Erigor painfully flopped down on the earth with a loud crash. The Lullaby fell form his grip and rolled away.

"See, Happy!" Natsumi pointed to her opponents, unconscious and bleeding out of his mouth.

"Aye. You did a Greta job, Natsumi the Salamander." He raised his arm up in victory.

"And what did you say earlier?" She questioned with a frown.

"Us cats have really terrible memory..."

Natsumi grabbed Erigor by the hair and raised his face. "Didn't you say that I wouldn't be able to defeat this guy, so we should leave it to Erza blah, blah, blah!?"

"Your memory is worse than a cats..." He whispered to himself. "But you won." He said louder.

Natsumi scowled and wiped the blood off her face. "Oh well... But how did my last attack hit him?"

"Because your amazing, Natsumi!"

"Am I!?" She puffed her chest out and laughed.

"Natsumi!" Lucy's voice rang against their ears.

They turned and saw Erza driving a magical car with Lucy, Gray and Kage on it.

Natsumi smiled and laid her hands on her hips. "Yo! You guys are later, we're already done with him."

"Aye!"

Erza smiled in relief and sighed. "Well done." She stopped the car and removed the plug form her wrist.

Gray just scoffed and tried to hide his smiled. He was glad she was safe, a bit beat up but safe none the less.

"W-What!? Erigor-san was defeated!?" Kage gasped and froze in shock.

Erza stepped off the car and stumbled to keep her balance. Her face was still pale and feverish.

"Erza, are you okay?" Lucy stepped off to help her.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"You know when you get such a desperate win against an opponent, you're only making Fairy Tail look bad." Gray walked over to Natsumi with his arms crossed.

"Desperate?" She frowned. "How!? It was an easy win. Right, Happy?"

"I know nothing..."Happy would rather stay out of a debate between Gray and Natsumi.

Gray inspected her for any serious injuries with his eyes, but stopped when he reached her chest for the massive cleavage that was now showing due to the lack of coverage. "H-Hey, Natsumi, you might want to cover up more." His cheeks got red and a small trail of blood ran down his nose.

Natsumi blinked in confusion and looked down. She gasped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ice Pervert!"

"Anyway, good job, Natsumi." Erza interrupted them and congratulated her with a kind smile. "Now the Guild Masters are safe."

No one could fight the urge to smile in triumph at their victory. They all shared glances as smiled made it to their faces.

"Since we are already here... Why don't we go to the meeting place to inform our Master of this incident? We should also ask about what's to do with the flute. Clover is just ahead anyway."

They were about to answer when the magical car suddenly ran passed them, nearly running them over.

"Kage!" Erza glared at the dark mage.

"You were careless, flies!" Kage laughed and grabbed the flute with a shadow hand. "The flute... Lullaby is in my hands! Serves you right!" His eyes showed a crazed look as he laughed on like a mad man as he drive off.

Everyone's dropped. They were not expecting that at all.

"Bastard!"

"How could he!? After we saved him!"

"After him!"

* * *

Kage ditched the car after he reached the town and sprinted to the Regular Meeting place with the Lullaby in his hands. He made it to the place and stood on a hill overlooking over the building. He could see form the inside that the meeting was still in place.

_Good... The meeting is still on..._ He thought as he leaned down panting form all the running.

Kage flinched when someone's hand landed on his shoulder. He looked back and got poked in the cheek suddenly. Behind him he heard an old man cackle and cough. "What?" He turned and saw Master Makarov there laughing.

"Wait!" Master stopped. "I don't have time for this! I have to find where those three went." A look of dread came over his face before he faced away to walk. "You should go back to the hospital." He said to Kage.

_Makarov? That's master Makarov of Fairy Tail... What a day... Meeting flies all over.._

"Wait!"

Master stopped and looked at him over his shoulder with a serious look. "What?"

"Would you listen to this song? The hospital won't let me." He faked a smile and raised the Lullaby to his lips.

Master looked at him suspiciously. "That's a creepy flute."

"It is, but it sounds decent! Please, hear my song."

"I'm in a hurry. So, only one song, okay?"

"Yes!"

_I win!_

* * *

**Merry Christmas! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy and I own nothing AT ALL!**

* * *

"Please listen carefully."

Kage raised the Lullaby to his lips with a fake smile plastered all over his face. He could still hear the voices of his guildmembers when they first planned for this moment.

_Legal guilds are so annoying!_

_There low in power, but there so prideful just because they're legal!_

_This is our chance to strike back at them! The ones who took away our lives and ruined our guilds!We'll start by killing the legal guild masters!_

It had felt like so long ago Erigor and the rest came up with this plan to kill the guild master and gain back they're rights, now they are so close.

Kage was about to start playing the flute when suddenly other voices came into his head.

_Your rights will never be returned if you do that!_

_You should all live your lives more positively..._

_Kage! We need your help!_

His hands began to shake and sweat trailed down his forehead. A sense of guilt washed over him like a wave.

_Aren't you nakama form the same guild!?_

At the edge of the forest, Natsumi, Happy, Erza, Gray and Lucy had just made it in time to see what was going on.

"There!"

"Master!"

"Gramps!"

They were about to run over to stop Kage when a large hairy arm blocked them. They were surprised and Natsumi was especially angry.

The arm belonged to Blue Pegasus' Guild Master, Bob.

"Shhh!" He silenced them with a finger over his mouth. "The best part is coming _just_ watch." He looked at them behind his shoulder. He saw Gray and giggled. "Wait. You're really cute!"

Gray shuddered and hid behind Natsumi.

"W-Who is he!?" Lucy asked.

"Blue Pegasus Master!" Erza stared at him in confusion. Why was he not stopping this!?

"My, Erza-chan, you've grown~" He mused.

Master was still waiting for Kage to do something. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to play?"

Kage licked his dry Lois to play but his hands won't stop shaking.

"No!" Erza was again stopped from advancing but Master Goldmine.

"Just stay put. Something interesting us going to happen." Goldmine smirked.

Master narrowed his eyes at Kage. "Now."

Kage gritted his teeth. _Play! I just have to play and everything will change after that!_

"Nothing will change." Master said as he turned his back to him.

Kage gasped. How could he had known what he was thinking!?

"Weaklings will stay weak forever. But, weakness is not evil. Since human beings are weak creatures to begin with."

Kage stared at Master in bewilderment. Not sure what to say or do.

"Alone you feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we form guilds. That's why we have nakama. We walk together in order to have a strong life. The clumsy ones will walk into more walls than others. And it may also take them longer to make it."

Everyone was listening intently to his words. There were even some guild master looking out the windows to hear him.

"If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there. You can naturally obtain your strength." He turned to him. "That's how you'll be able to live strong, without having to depend in such a flute of course." He grinned.

Kage gasped and froze entirely.

_Amazing... He knew everything..._

Kage dropped the flute and knelled with his head bowed. "I admit my loss."

"Master!"

"Gramps!"

Erza, Gray and Natsumi ran to Master with relieved happy looks on they're faces.

Master turned to them and his jaw dropped. A look of dread washed over him. "Uoww, what are you three doing here!?"

"You're amazing! Your words deeply touched me!" Erza said proudlly as she slammed his face against her armor in an a tempt hug.

"Ow!" Master flinched when his cheek met the cold hard metal.

"Gramps, you're incredible!" Natsumi patted his head.

"Stop paring my head if you think so..." He scowled.

"It's all steeled now." Gray sighed in relief.

Lucy and Master Bob went to check on Kage.

"We should take you to a hospital."

"You're pretty cute~"

Everything seemed to be resolved and done. Finally after so much trouble their mission was complete. Or so they thought...

A sick maniacal laugher came form the Lullaby on the floor.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Their spines shuddered as a dark aura filled the air.

The Lullaby opened it's mouth and began to cackle uncontrollably. "You human mages have no guts!" A deep sickening voice echoed as black smoke came out if it's mouth. "I can't hold it any longer. I'll just eat you all myself."

"The flute talked!" Lucy gasped and freaked out.

"The smoke is forming a shape!" Happy stated out.

The smoke turned into the form of a ginormous demon with hard wooden skin, sharp claw, sharp fangs for teeth and black soulless eyes.

**"Let me devour your pitiful souls!"**

"A MONSTER!"

Everyone, including Erza, were paralyzed in fear of the ginormous demon that just appeared before them.

"Wh-What is that!? I didn't know anything about this!" Kage began to sweat like crazy.

"Oh my... This is bad." Master Bob hid his nervousness behind a flirtatious smile.

"It's the devil form the book of Zeref!"

**"I'm starving myself! So I'm gonna eat your souls!"**

"Whaaaat!?" Natsumi gasped. "Are souls edible!?" She turned to ask Gray.

"How should I know!?"

"What...is going on? How can a devil come out of a flute?" Lucy shuddered in fear.

"That devil is the Lullaby itself. Which means it's a living magic." Master Goldmine explained. "That's Zeref's magic."

"Living magic..."

"Zeref!? You mean Zeref form the ancient times!?" Gray asked.

"The dark mage Zeref. The most atrocious mage that ever lived."

**"Now, who's soul should I eat first?"** He stared at them with his cold, black and soulless eyes. It's body creaked as he pulled his giant lips in a smirk. **"I've decided."**

The demon opened it's mouth wider. **"All of yours!"**

"No! The Lullaby!"

People immediately covered their ears to not hear the Lullaby's melody. Exocet for three individuals...

Natsumi, Gray and Erza charged into action.

Erza re-quipped her armor and summoned two swords for each hand. She began to slice at the demons Lullaby in different ares which made it cringe.

Natsumi roared and crawled up the demon's body. She reached his neck and flung herself to give it a high kick, making it stumble a bit.

The guild masters were all observing both scene with surprised and amazed expressions.

"Wow!"

"Whoa! She pushed the demon back with just a kick!"

"Is she even a mage!?"

**"How impudent!"** The demon opened it's mouth to shot fireballs at Natsumi, but she dodged them in mid air with a cheesy grin.

Gray stood in front of the guild masters when he saw that the fireballs were heading towards them. "Ice Make Shield" He placed his fist over his palm to cast the ice spell.

"An alchemist mage?"

"He won't make it! Let's get out of here!"

They were about to ditch, but the ice shield was already covering them to there surprise.

"He's fast!"

"He's able to control alchemy magic that fast!?"

Master smirked at the other guild members' faces. His pride for his children growing by the minute.

"'Alchemy magic'?" Lucy turned to Happy for an explanation.

"It's a type of magic that gives 'shape' to the magic power." Happy turned his eyes back to the action and smirked. "And takes it away as well."

Gray formed an 'x' with his palms. "Ice Make Lance!" Several spears made of ice launched form his hands and pierced the demon's body in diferent places, making it tumble and move around frantically.

"I feel kinda sick..." Natsumi hanged on to it's horn as it moved around.

"W-What destructive power!" Lucy gasped.

"Now!" Gray shouted out.

Erza took her cue and flew up towards the demon in her Black Wing Armor.

Natsumi jumped high into the air and set her hands on fire. "Some flame on the right, some flame on the left and together they make..." She clapsed her hands together. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" She threw a massive amour of fire at it's head while Erza and Gray attacked at the same time.

**"N-No way..."** The demon slowly fell on it's back and crushed the building if the Regular Meeting.

While everyone stared in shock and amazement at how easily these three took that demon down, Master still had a smug face.

"Excellent." Master complimented.

"Z-Zeref's demon was defeated so easily..."

"I-I-I'm impressed..."

Master bursted out laughing with glee.

"A-Amazing..."

"Th-This is...Is Fairy Tail's strongest team!"

"What do you think!? Aren't they great!?" Master boasted.

"Terrific! You're the best!" Lucy called for them.

The team gave each other glances and then smiled at a each other in victory.

Kage was still on his knees as a wave of relief washed over him. The relief was so big it brought tears to his eyes. His moment was ruined when Master Bob suddenly hugged him.

"Now, you have to go see a doctor, right?~" He giggled.

Kage mentally groaned.

Master Goldmine took off his hat and smiled at Master. "Goodness, I don't really know why, but it seems we owe Fairy Tail one."

Master still laughed in glee. "Don't worry about it! Hahaha!" He sleazed his laughing when he looked behind the rest of the guild master.

The guild masters followed his gaze and gasped, but by the time they looked back at him he had already got a head start to run.

"Ah, the Regular Meeting site has..."

"It's completely crumbled!"

Natsumi grinned and laughed. "Haha! It's recked!"

The guild master turned to the fats retreating Fairy Tail. "Get them!"

"All right, I'm in!" Natsumi smirked and prepared to chase.

"You're the one were chasing after!"

"Master, I'm sorry. We have disgraced you!" Erza apologized as she ran.

"It's okay; I don't think they'll invite me again next year anyway!"

* * *

**Happy New Years! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy and I own nothing at all!**

* * *

After the events of Eisanwald, Natsumi and Erza had their duel but it was sadly interrupted just when it was getting good.

"Say, what happened to the duke of men between Erza and Natsumi?" Elfman asked Gray as they sat by the bar with Lucy while Natsumi recked havoc like usual.

Natsumi froze when she heard them. "That's right! Erza, let's continue our fight!" She searched for Erza and found her siting down eating her meal peacefully.

"No... I'm tired." She said calmly.

Natsumi ignored her and lit her fist. "Here I come!" She charged her.

Erza placed down her fork and sighed. She summoned a large sword and blew Natsumi along with the table away without trouble.

Everyone's jaw drop and their eyes grew as bid as saucers as they saw how easily Erza took Natsumi by surprise.

Natsumi rolled back until she was hit again by a giant iron hammer sending her flying away and crashing into a wall. She sat weakly against that wall with a trail of blood running down her forehead.

"If you really want to, then being it on." Erza said.

"And you're ooooouuuut!" Happy yelled out next to her.

Pelf man and Gray bursted out laughing while Lucy sweat dropped.

"You're so pathetic, Nastumi!"

"Erza is strong after all!"

Mira sighed but kept a smile in her face. "Oh my, you recked the place again." She turned to Master who was sitting cross legend on the bar's counter with his head bowed. "What's wrong, Master?"

"Nothing... Juts getting sleepy..." His eyelids felt like led. Sleep was suddenly calling him and he knew why. "It's him."

She was about to ask, but had fallen unconscious along with the rest of the guild members. Some tried to fight it but did not last long before they too fell asleep.

Mystogan entered the guild after everyone was asleep. He passed by their bodies carefully to not step on some of them who had fallen to the ground.

"Mystogan." Master followed him with heavy eyes.

He didn't answer. He simply grabbed a random request form the Request Board and placed it on the bar counter for Master to see. "I'm leaving."

"Hey! Release your sleep magic!"

Mystogan nodded before he headed for the exit. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One..." He disappeared.

People woke up with a startle.

Happy woke up and sweat dropped when he saw that Natsumi was the only one who hasn't woken up yet. _She probably was already sleeping..._

"This feeling...was it Mystogan again?"

"Damn that guy!"

"He's sleep magic is so strong."

Lucy yawned. "Who's Mystogan?"

"He's one of the strongest mage candidates in Fairy Tail." Loki answered.

Lucy gasped. It was so rare for Loki to speak to here! Usually he would avoid her at all cost.

Loki noticed it was her who asked and backed away form her.

"He doesn't like to be seen, so whenever he comes to pick a job he puts everyone to sleep." Gray explained. "That's why Master is the only one who knows his face."

"What!? That sounds so fishy!"

"No... I know it all well." A strong male voice said form above them.

People looked up to meet the voice and most were surprise to see Laxus.

"Laxus!"

"You're here!"

"That's rare."

Gray rested his cheek against his palm. "He is also a mage candidate."

Lucy was impressed with him. He looked rather handsome and strong, but he also seemed rather arrogant with that smirk he had.

"Mystogan is really shy. Don't question it too much."

Natsumi suddenly stood up form her position and looked up at Laxus. "Laxus, fight me!"

"You were just defeated by Erza." Macao sweat dropped.

"That's right." Laxus smirked. "If you can't even win against Erza, you won't stand a chance against me."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Erza glared at him as a dark aura emitted form her.

"Hey... Erza, calm down..." A guild member tried to calm her.

"I mean, I'm the strongest in Fairy Tail." Laxus stood up form his seat and extended his arms while still keeping such a smug smirk. He directed his eyes to Natsumi. "Though I don't mind giving you some of my attention later..." He eyed her curves with lust.

Lucy blinked. _Is this guy hitting on Natsumi?_

Gray scowled. Laxus was always looking at Natsumi like that. _Ever since she grew boobs, he grew an interest in her... Makes me sick..._

A light blush went over Natsumi's cheeks and glared at him. "Come on down, bastard!"

"Why don't you come up and give me a big kiss?" He teased.

Her blush intensified along with her glare. "Bring it on!" She started to run to get to the top.

Master scowled. He immediately crushed Natsumi like a bug with his humongous fist. "You can't go to the second floor...yet."

"Ha! You got scolded." Laxus chuckled. "Will play another time, Natsumi."

She growled at him form under Master's fist.

"You too, Laxus. Stop it!" Master ordered. He release Natsumi when she stopped squirming.

"I'll never give the title of Fairy Tail's strongest to anyone. Not to Erza, not to Mystogan. Not even to that geezer."

Most of the guild members now were glaring at Laxus at how arrogant he was acting again.

"I'm the strongest!" He jumped down from upstairs and headed towards Natsumi. "And as the strongest, I can have anyone I want." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to his body.

Natsumi tried to rid her wrist form his hold, but he had a strong hold. "Let me go, bastard!"

"Maybe I won't..." He leaned in his face towards her slowly as if to kiss her.

"Hey!" Gray, Ezra and Elfman and some other men stood up form their seats to stop him. Even Mira was glaring at him, daring him to go farther.

"Don't force yourself on a woman!" Lucy scolded.

Laxus laughed and pulled away. He released a fuming Natsumi's wrist before she lit it to burn him and kissed her forehead.

Gasped and surprised noises were heard all over the guild.

Natsumi immediately jumped back after she got over the shock. "Wh-Wha..."

"See ya later." He smirked before went to leave the guild and head home.

"That bastard..." Gray growled.

"Natsumi was just kissed!" Happy panicked. "The world is ending!"

"No it's not, you stupid cat..." Lucy sighed.

* * *

It was almost closing time in the guild and there were still people talking about what happened this morning between Laxus and Natsumi.

"Do you know what Master was talking about earlier?" Lucy asked Mira as she poured her a milkshake over at the bar. "What he meant what he said that Natsumi coilsnt go to the second floor yet?"

"It's still too early for you, Lucy. Bit, the request board on the second floor has far more difficult jobs posted, compared to those in the first floor. They're S-class jobs." She explained.

"S-class!?"

"They are so dangerous, even the smallest mistake could lead to your death, but in return they pay very well."

"Wow."

"Only mages approved by Master can take on S-class jobs. There are only give qualified right now, including Erza Laxus and Mystogan." She refilled her milkshake. "You shouldn't aim for S-class anyway. You'll never have enough lives for these jobs."

"Seems so." She sweat dropped with a nervous smile.

When the guild closed, Lucy went home with the idea to bathe and sleep peacefully by herself. But, all that was ruined when she walked in her house to see Natsumi and Happy working out hard in her room.

"Welcome back" Natsumi said as she dis sit ups.

"Welcome!" Happy said lifting some weights.

"Kyaa!" She screamed in surprise. "Your sweat stinks!" She kicked Natsumi down. "Go exercise at your own house!" She pointed to her door.

Natsumi sat up. "What are you talking about? We're a team!" She grinned. She picked up a pink dumbbell. "Here, this ones yours!"

"Don't you like pink, Lucy?"

"What am I gonna do with iron dumbbells!?"

Natsumi and Happy dropped down to do push ups.

"We have to rain hard to beat Erza and Laxus!"

"Aye, sir!"

"I don't care if it takes all night."

"I don't care...go home!" Lucy whined.

Natsumi's comical determined expression left and was replaced by a serious and almost ashamed one. "I've made a decision."

Lucy looked at her with question. It was so odd to see her serious.

"I don't like to be embarrassed by Laxus like that in front of others. So..."

Lucy felt a wave of sympathy was over her for her friend. She knew what it was like to get hit on by guys, but maybe Natsumi took it a lot more embarrassing than she did.

"We're gonna do an S-class job." She smirked.

Happy pulled out of his small backpack an S-class request paper.

"How did you get that!?" She gasped. "We're not suppose to go to the second floor!"

"I juts took it."

"You thieving cat!"

"Anyway, since it's our first job form the second floor I chose the cheapest one, buts it's still 7,000,000 jewels."

"No! We're not qualified to to an S-class mission!"

"But, if we succeed Gramps will surely approve of us, right?"

Lucy sighed and sat down. She rested her cheek against her palm. "You're always so reckless. At least follow your own guilds rules."

"But, then we'll never get to the second floor!"

"Whatever; I'm not going. You two can go."

"But, it says 'save our island'." Happy tried to convince her.

"Let's go!"

"Island?"

Natsumi smirked and put in a scary and talked in a dark voice face with Happy. "The 'Cursed Garuna Island'."

"Cursed!? No way I'm going there!"

"Will you come if I give you half a fish?"

"That's not gonna convince me!"

"Tch. Let's go home." Natsumi said with a sour face. She opened a window and climbed out.

"Aye."

"Go cool down and use the door next time!" Lucy watched them leave.

She pressed her back against the wall and sighed. She looked down and saw that the request sheet was still here. She picked it up and read it over. "7,000,00 jewels and a hold key! An epileptical golden zodiac key as well!?" She thought it over for a minute before she placed her hand over her mouth to hold a mischievous grin and giggle.

Lucy grabbed her stuff and ran out the door to catch up to Natsumi and Happy. "Natsumi, Happy, wait for me!"

* * *

"Oh no!"

Mira rushed down the stairs if the guild with a worried look on her face. "Master, a request sheet is missing form the second floor!"

Master spit tanked.

"Oh... Yesterday I saw a cat sneaking around here. He was stealing something." Laxus said form his seat upstairs. "The one with wings and blue fur."

"Happy!?"

Guild members started to talk amongst each other about this.

"This means that Natsumi and Lucy went to an S-class job!"

"What a de they thinking!?"

"I knew they were stupid, but not this stupid..."

"They just went ahead and took one of the S-class jobs!?"

Laxus rested his feet over a table. "They just broke a principal rule. Hey, geezer!" He looked at Master. "If they come back are you gonna suspend them. Well, it's not like they'll come back alive. Such a shame, I was looking forward to play with Natsumi again."

"Laxus, if you knew about this why didn't you try to stop them!?" Mira placed her hand over her hips.

"I thought that it was just a thieving cat with a piece of paper in it's mouth. I had no idea that it was Happy and that Natsumi would run off to do an S-class job."

Mira gave him a death glare that would scare even demons.

"What? You've haven't given me that look in a while." He smirked.

"This is bad." Master kept calm. "What job is missing?"

"The curse of Garuna Island." Mira answered while she kept glaring at Laxus.

"The island of demons!" Master gasped. "Laxus bring them back!"

"Don't be ridiculous... I have another job to take care of. There isn't a single mage that can't take care of themselves, right?"

"Who else but you can force Natsumi back!?"

Gray stood up form his seat. "Gramps, that's unforgivable insult."

* * *

"Oh my, I haven't been here in a while!"

Lucy admired the Harujon harbor, feeling nostalgic. "This is where we first meet, Natsumi!"

"'Haven't been here in a while'... It hasn't been that long."

"Old lady Lucy!" Happy tried to hold back his giggles.

Lucy ignored them and headed towards the harbor. "All right, we juts have to find a ship that will send us to Garuna Island."

"A ship!? No! That's impossible! We're swimming!" Natsumi said with a serious voice as if she really would swim all they way there.

"That's even more impossible." She sighed.

They started asking sailors, but everyone turned them down, saying that they'd rather go anywhere but there. Even a man with a large mustache and small boat wouldn't help them.

"I don't know what you're looking for, but the sailors here won't go to that island. Even pirates avoid it." The mustache man said.

"Nooo." Lucy whined.

"Looks like we're swimming!"

"Aye."

"That's suicidal, unless you're not afraid of those huge sharks." Mustache man looked at them oddly as he prepared to sail on his little boat.

"Damn straight I'm not scared! I'll fry them all!" Natsumi said with confidence.

"You can't use fire in the water." Lucy stated with a tired voice. "What to do?" She sighed.

"Like I said we're swimming."

Their conversation was interrupted when a hand landed on both their shoulders.

"Found ya!" Gray smirked and stared at their surprised faces.

"Gray!?" Lucy jumped away form him.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Master ordered me to bring you back."

"Whaaaat!? He already found out!?" Natsumi panicked.

"If you come back now, you might be able to avoid expulsion."

"No way I'm gonna do this S-class job!" She glared at him.

"It's called S-class because your skills suck." He scowled. "If Erza find out, you know..." Gray shuddered at what she might do.

Natsumi growled and stood hee ground. "I'll show Erza what I'm made of! I'm not going back!"

"Master order are to come back! I can bring you back by force if I have to!" He pulled he hand back to form ice blades. "Don't whine if you get hurt!"

"What, you wanna fight!?" She lit her hands.

"W-Wait you two!" Lucy got in between them.

The mustache man stared at them in surprise. "Magic? You guys are mages?" He blinked. "Are you here to stop the curse?"

Natsumi turned to him with a confident smile. "Yeah!"

"Yeah. Kinda...sorta." Lucy wasn't to so confident anymore.

"I won't let you!" Gray glared at them.

The mustache man stare at them and contemplated something in his head before he spoke. "Hop in. I'll take you there."

"What!?" Gray looked at him in disbelief.

Natsumi smirked as an idea came to mind. "Hey, Gray?"

"What?" He turned to her.

Natsumi grabbed his head and shoved it in between her breast. She helped him there as he struggled to for air until he lost consciousness and suffered a bloody nose.

"Wh-What was that!?"

"Just to get him out cold. Quick, board him!" Natsumi dragged him to the boat.

"Why are we taking him?"

"Because he goes back, Erza will be the next to come!"

Lucy shuddered at the thought of being punished by Erza and quickly helped Gray up the boat.

"To the S-class island!"

* * *

**I decided to add this ark because I really like it! I made some changes though. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I would like to thank you guys for your advice over the reviews.**

**Some may not like what I did with Laxus, but I liked it and I'm keeping it that way. Also, I will try hard to make things more detailed and add more of my stuff, but it is a bit hard when I don't want to stray too far form the original story. Nonetheless, I appreciate your thoughts. :) **

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"Ugh!" Natsumi leaned over at the edge of the boat as it moved. Her face was green and her cheeks were puffed as droll ran down form the corner of her mouth. Sea sickness hitting her harder than the usual motion sickness.

Lucy was sitting with her knees close to her chest. She was shaking like a leaf in fear and unsureness of what they were doing. "I'm getting this creepy feeling of...anxiety." She shuddered.

"You dragged me along and now you're talking like that?" Gray grumbled and glared across from her. He fidgeted to try and remove the rope he was tied in, but found it impossible. "Hey, Natsumi!" He turned his glare to a sick Natsumi. "Why the hell did you almost suffocate me to death with your milk tanks? You really should wear a bar or something! I could feel your-"

"Finish that sentence and your swimming home!" Natsumi turned to him with a death glare before she felt vomit come up her throat and turned back to the sea.

Lucy sweat dropped. _Their relationship is so weird._

Gray rolled his eyes at Natsumi and looked at the mustache man who was paddling the boat. "Hey, old man, why did you let us on e boat anyway!?"

"My name is Bobo, I once lived on the island." He explained. "But I escaped from the cursed island."

"What kinda curse is it?" Happy,who was looking out into the sea, asked.

Bobo bowed his head clenched his fist on the rod. "Misfortune will befall you, if you go to this island. Can you guys really get rid if that curse?" He removed his cloak form his body and lifted his arm that resembled the arm of a demon. "This demon curse."

Happy, Lucy and. Gray stared at his arm in shock. Never had they seen a curse like this. It was horrible. A human arm into a black,scaly and clawed demon arm.

"Old man...that arm..."

"The curse... you mean...um..."

They were at lost for words as they kept staring at his arm.

Bobo observed their expressions for a good minute until he glanced up and saw that they were closing in on a familiar island. "There is is."

They followed his gaze and saw a large island that really did look cursed. It looked gloomy and was nearly consumed in heavy fog.

"Garuna island."

Lucy could feel a cold sensation on her back the longer she stared at the island. "Hey...Old man..." She looked at him to ask something, but he wasn't there. He had completely vanished.

They gasped and stared wide eyed at the spot where he was just standing there just a few seconds ago.

"H-Huh? Wh-Where is he?" Lucy looked around frantically for Bobo. _How could he just disappear like_ _that!?_

"Did he fall!?"

Happy jumped into the water and swam around searching. When he found nothing, he swam back up. "He's not here."

"What!? What's going on!?"

Natsumi, who was still leaning over the edge of the boat, could hear and feel a ah name in the waves, making the boat move around harder. "Wh-What's that soun?"

Gray and Lucy turned to their right and gasped. To their horror, there was a ginormous tidal wave heading their way.

"Kyaa! A tidal wave!"

The water started to move them closer towards the wave.

"It's sucking us in!"

"Happy, grab the boat and fly us away!"

"Lucy ,you're asking for the impossible..."

"Hey! Hurry up and untie me! I'm gonna die!"

They all screamed as the wave finally consumed them completely, leaving no sign of them ever being there.

* * *

Lucy was the first to wake up. She groggily opened her eyes and looked around her. She could see that she was on a beach.

"This is..." She gasped and looked around frantically for the others. "Is everyone ok!?" Lucy was even more surprised when she found them.

Their boat had brown into three pieces. It was behind repair.

Happy was laying on his back near Natsumi's stuff unconscious. While, to Lucy's surprise, Gray half laid over Natsumi with an arm around her.

_He must of helped swim since she was still out of it form motion sickness._ Lucy smiled. _How sweet! He pretends he doesn't care but he really does._ She giggled.

Natsumi groaned as she woke up. She tried to sit up, but felt like something was weighting her down. When she glanced up, her eyes windedned and her heart stopped. "G-Gray!?"

From hearing his name, Gray's eyes opened. "Huh?" He felt that he was laying on top of something warm and soft. He looked down and paused. He was staing into Natsumi's surprised eyes, their faces were merely inches away from each other.

"G-Get off me!" Natsumi blushed and pushed him away.

Gray grunted as he hit flat on the sand with a little tint of red on his cheeks.

Natsumi glared at him before she looked around and grinned. "Wow! Are we there!? Are we on Garuna Island!?" She bolted up and searched around excitedly.

Lucy found her bag barrier under the sand and wet. She frowned and pulled it out of the sand. "It seems the tidal wave washed us ashore."

Gray scowled at them form where he laid.

"But, what was that anyway?" She narrowed her eyes in thought. "That demonic arm... The demonic curse?"

"Don't worry about it! Let's go explore! Explore!" Natsumi ignored her as she woke Happy up.

"Aye, sir!"

"Shouldn't we be more concerned about it since it's our job!?" She walked over to them with a pout. "There's suppose to be a village on this island. The major is our employer. We should go see him."

"Wait." Gray stood up.

Natsumi turned to him with her arms crossed, a frown on her lips, and a glare. "What!? We already told you we're not going back!"

"No. I'm coming with you guys."

They stared at him wide eyed, not believing what he just said.

"I'd irritate me if you'd guys got to second floor first. And it be boring you were expelled."

Natsumi, Lucy and Happy grinned.

"Let's go." He smirked devilishly.

"Yeah!"

They went on to search for the village deep within the jungle. All they found was a giant wooden gate with sharp ends. At the very top of the gate it had a sign that said 'Keep out'.

"Keep out...What kind of village is this?" Gray's shoulder slumped.

"Excuuuuuuse us! Could you please open the gate?" Lucy shouted out loud with a polite voice.

"This sucks." Natsumi frowned when no one answered. "Let's break it."

"No!"

Two guards appeared on top of the fortress with spears and cloaks. "Who's there?" One of them asked.

Lucy turned back and smiled politely. "We're the mages of the guild Fairy Tail... Er... We came here to answer your request."

"Fairy Tail? We know nothing of you guys accepting our request." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"I think there was some confusion." Gray lied. "If we can't get it then we'll leave."

"I'm not leaving!" Natsumi glared at him.

Gray glared at her. "Shut up."

She growled at him in return.

"Show me your symbols." The guard demanded.

They showed their symbols. Gray had to lift his shirt and Happy had to take off this back pack to show them.

"They look real." The guard converse with the other.

"Hmmm." He narrowed his eyes in thought. He looked between Natsumi and Lucy. "Strip the girls!"

"That doesn't have anything to do with this!" Lucy gasped and crossed her arms.

"Just do it."

Natsumi lightly blushed in embarrassment and glared at the guard. She was shocked when Gray walked over and stood in front of her protectively.

"I don't think so." Gray gave him a death glare to stop staring at Natsumi.

The guard shuddered at his glare. "U-Umm... Sorry. I got carried away."

The gates started opening.

"Get in... We'll get the mayor."

Lucy and Happy went ahead.

Gray was about to follow them when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked back and saw Natsumi with a strange expression he head never seen on her face before. "What?"

"Uh... Thanks."

Gray blinked. _Did she just thank me?_ "Y-You're welcome."

Natsumi smiled in gratitude.

It would have been a nice moment...if Gray hadn't open his mouth again.

"You really should start wearing a bra or a shirt someday. Stop flashing your boobs like that with just bandages."

Natsumi's disappeared. "Look who's talking. You should go do a job at a stripes joint!" She huffed and walked by him.

When they entered, they were greeted by the whole village covered in cloaks and blankets that covered their faces and bodies completely.

The mayor was the shortest one and the one standing in front of the crowd with a long staff.

"I'm sorry if this seems sudden, but please look at this." The mayor said. "Everyone, remove your robes."

The entire village began removing their cloaks and robes, revealing their few demon limbs that they were ashamed of.

The mayor was a short old man with really long sideburns and a demon arm.

"I knew it..." Gray stared at them.

Lucy swallowed hard as her eyes were glued on their demon limbs.

"Awesome side burns!" Natsumi gapped at the mayor's long white sideburns.

"Well... I actually wanted to show you this arm." He lifted his arm higher. "Did it not surprise you? Everyone on this island... Even the dogs and birds, are affected by this curse."

"It's not like I'm questioning you, but what makes you think this is a 'curse'. Isn't this some kind of disease?" Gray asked.

"I've shown this arm to many doctors and they all say that there is no such curse. Also, the moon's 'magical power' has something to do with the way we look."

"Magical power?"

"Ever since ancient times, the island has received power form the moonlight. That's why it was once said to shine like a moon." He explained. "But a few years ago the moon started to turn purple."

"Purple!? I've never seen the moon like that." Natsumi blinked twice.

"People form the mainland always say that..." He lightly scowled. "But in reality... The moon did suddenly turn purple on us. After the purple moon showed up, our bodies started to change.

"Look! The moon is up!" Happy pointed to the sky.

When they looked, it was sure that the moon was really turning purple.

"It's a purple!" Lucy gasped.

"The moon is creepy..." Gray scowled.

"This is the curse of the purple moonlight." The mayor started sweating crazily before he began to shout in pain.

Soon, every villager was shouting in pain and kneeling on the floor.

Lucy, Gray, Happy and Natsumi looked at them confused and frantically.

After a minute, the villager's bodies had changed into full demon form. They stopped shouting, but were grimacing at their hideous bodies.

"Sorry if we scared you... When the purple moon is out, our bodies transform into these demon forms." The mayor explained. "If this isn't a cruse then what is it?"

Natsumi observed the villagers. She could see a little demon boy sobbing while his mother tied to calm him down and other demons were also crying and sobbing, ashamed of their curse.

This had reached Natsumi's heart. Their suffering was so horrible.

"Once it becomes morning, everyone will turn back to normal. But, sometimes a person won't turn back to normal and they will lose their soul."

"That can't be..."

"So, we decided to kill the ones who have lost their soul to evil."

"Even if there is a chance to turn them back!?" Natsumi stared at him wide eyed.

"If we let them live, others might get killed by those demons. And even if we'd lock them up, they'd just break free..." The mayor took out a photo Bobo. "I even had to kill my own son..." Tears ran down form his eyes as his body shook in attempt to not sob. "My son who became evil..."

They gasped at the photo and stared at in.

"He... Huh!? But he was with us yeter-"

"Shh!" Gray raised a finger to Lucy's lips to silence her. "Now we know why he vanished of us. He probably couldn't rest in peace."

Lucy's eyes widened. _A ghost!?_

"I acknowledge you as famous mages. Please save our island..." The mayor bowed his head low. "If this keeps going...everyone here will lose their soul and be killed..."

"I won't let that happen!" Natsumi swore with a serious and determined face. As if hell she'd let this suffering continue.

"The only way to get rid of this curse is to please destroy the moon!"

"What!?"

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
